It's a Dream Live: 1st!
by xSadistxFujix
Summary: The Seigaku regulars are stuck at Fuji's house during a storm when a dvd drops down out of thin air! They decide to watch it and find out its a concert about them! What will they think about this? And what changes in relationships will occur? SLASH!
1. The Beginning

_Ok, so I know a few people have done this before but this is a little different as that I'll be writing everything the characters say or any important thing that happens in the concert instead of just the reactions. There will be some hints of slash, mostly Golden Pair because that's just what came out. I've got three more chapters written so far and we'll only update again once I've written at least one more chapter so that I can keep being three chapters ahead. Please read and review!_

_Oh, and I'll be doing all the concerts that have subtitles. I won't do the ones without because—sadly—I can't speak Japanese._

**Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis, TeniMyu, nor the Dream Lives… sadly.**

"This font will be for the real regulars."

"_This font will be fore emphasis and for the concert."_

_I'll try to make the characters less OC buts its kind of hard, especially for Tezuka._

**Chapter One- The Beginning**

The Seigaku regulars were more than bored as the heavy storm out side raged on. It was so bad that they hardly ever even saw a car go past the window.

Luckily though, they were all situated quite "comfortably" in the Fuji living room for some reason or other. And no, they "weren't" blackmailed into coming either, thank you very much.

They had all already been there for about two hours before it started to rain and they really had nothing to do. Earlier the sky had been so clear and even Inui had said that, "The chance of rain had only been 7 percent. This was not in my data." While Fuji just sat there with his ever-present smile and closed eyes.

Kikumaru Eiji looked at his best friend. "You knew it was going to rain, didn't you Fuji?"

"Saa," the tensai said a little _too _innocently.

Momo leaned back against the couch. "I'm bored, yo. There's nothing to do, nothing to do at all."

"Fsssh, stop complaining, baka."

The violet eyed teen sat up and glared at his bandana wearing teammate. "Who are you calling a baka, mamushi?"

"Who do you think? Fsssh," He fired back.

"Do you want a fight?!"

Oishi—Seigaku's mother-hen—stepped between the two who had now stood and grabbed each other's shirts. "Whoa, whoa, guys stop. We're going to be stuck here for awhile so can we please get along just for the next few hours?" He asked pleadingly.

The two glared at each other for a few seconds before letting go of each other just as roughly as they had grabbed hold of each other.

"Che, I hate being near the mamushi even for a second, but I guess I can try for a little longer."

Kaidoh walked over to stand next to Inui who was writing in his notebook. "And who said I want to be near you either peach butt?"

"Who you calling peach butt?!"

"Ano… guys, please don't start this again, really, a murder in Fuji's house will cause trouble for him." Taka said, scratching the back of his neck.

Fuji smiled at his friend. "Thank you Taka-san, but it wouldn't have been the first time."

"…"

"I'm joking." Everyone—minus Tezuka because he _doesn't _laugh… period—gave a forced chuckle.

"It was only an attempted murder." They looked at Fuji warily—yes, even Tezuka. "That was a joke too, you guys. You people need a sense of humor."

There was another forced laugh and even Tezuka looked—mildly—scared.

It was quiet for a second. "So, Fuji-senpai, who was it you tried to kill?"

"Did you say something Echizen?"

Before he could speak again, a hand covered his mouth. "Nya, ochibi, what are you saying? Are you trying to get killed?!" Eiji exclaimed, trying to keep quiet but not quite succeeding.

Tezuka closed his eyes and let himself lean back into the surprisingly comfortable couch.

There was no not getting a headache when he was around his teammates, and he wouldn't put it past Fuji to have somehow planned this for them all to suffer unbearable pain…

…Or at least for him to suffer an unbearable headache.

Suddenly there was a small bang as something landed on the coffee table. The all looked at the thing curiously.

"What is it, nya?" Eiji asked, quite shocked that something had fallen from the ceiling but also thinking it kind of cool.

"It looks like a DVD."

"There's a paper too." Oishi grabbed it and read out loud.

_'To the Seigaku tennis players,_

_You don't know me; in fact, I'm from a different world,'_

"A different world, nya?"

"What does that mean?"

_'But I thought it would be quite amusing for you all to watch this concert called "Dream Live 1__st__" about a group of tennis players from Tokyo. You might recognize them. Actually, if you don't, I'll be quite shocked._

_'This is a concert also from my world so it doesn't exist in yours sadly. And—in all—there are six of them. Please enjoy,_

_~M.B._

There was silence.

Inui pushed up his glasses. "This could be good data.

Fuji grinned. "I think we should watch it, Tezuka?"

"Aa," he had to admit, he was also curious.

And so, the started it.

_Music started as people cheered and the stage was lit up. The logo of a orange, flaming tennis ball showed up on a background with purple and orange stars, the words reading "Dream Live 1__st__"._

_A picture of a person wearing a green bandana with the words "Kaidoh Karou" popped up on the screen._

Said boy's eyes widened. "Th-that's me,"

Eiji leaned forward. "Could this be about us, nya?"

The data player paused in writing in his notebook to look at the picture of his favorite kouhai. "My data says there is a 95 percent possibility that it is."

"Saa," Fuji continued to smile. "This should prove to be interesting."

_The rest of the cast's pictures came up, proving that it was—indeed—about them._

_A group of nine people—all in tennis jerseys—started dancing to music as lights lit the stage._

"We're dancing, nya!" Eiji grinned, moving along to the music. Oishi looked at his partner in amusement.

"With tennis rackets!" Momo added, also grinning.

_The dance went on about three minutes before it ended._

_The cast of nine members came up and stood in a line at the front of the stage, looking over the audience._

_Oishi raised up an arm, "Hey guys! How's it going? The Musical, Prince of Tennis Dream Live 1__st__ is going to be awesome!"_

"Of course it is! Especially if Oishi say's so, nya!"

"Thanks Eiji,"

"No problem Oishi!"

_"Thanks to your support, TeniMyu is able to give a concert at this fantastic venue!"_

_"Thank you!"_

_Oishi continued on, "Today is different from the normal musicals. It's a concert!"_

_The crowd cheered._

_"We need your applause, cheers, and loud support!"_

_"Don't be afraid to jump up and show us your excitement!"_

"Oishi-senpai gets enthusiastic, doesn't he?" Echizen smirked.

Inui pushed up his glasses and opened his book. "Playing tennis takes up 27 percent of his enthusiasm, watching his fish takes up 5 percent, and spending time with his friends is 17 percent."

"What's the other 51 percent Inui-senpai?" Kaidoh asked.

A smirk graced Inui's lips. "Spending time with Kikumaru."

Eiji grinned and glomped the blushing boy. "Oishi!"

Fuji leaned over to Tezuka. "They would make a good couple, right Tezuka?"

The buchou couldn't help it. "Aa,"

_"Today we're going to give our best 'till the end. But first of all, let me introduce our brand new Echizen Ryoma!"_

They blinked.

"Brand new?"

_Echizen stepped up front._

_"Ochibi-chan!"_

Real life Echizen scowled at his Kikumaru-senpai who was covering his mouth and giggling.

_"Here we go, Echizen, a word to the crowd."_

"Yada!"

_Echizen took a hold of his cap._

_"Yo,"_

"That's so like you Echizen!"

"Momo-senpai, that hurts."

_Momo stepped forward. "You finished?"_

_"That's all?"_

_"Echizen, that's alright, you can step down."_

_"Sorry, thanks."_

_"It looks like everyone understands. It's okay now." Oishi grinned._

Eiji rested his head on Oishi's shoulder.

Taka and Fuji smiled as Inui bent his head to write more in his notebook.

_"With this continued excitement, today, let's give our best till the end."_

"You already said that Oishi-senpai, you did."

Oishi blushed again.

_It was Momo's turn to speak. "Everyone! Are you ready? Second floor seats, you guys ready? Arena, you ready?"_

_"Alright, let's get going! Everyone, until the end, cheers and support us."_

_"Support us!"_

_The music started._


	2. Introduction of the Regulars

_Again this will have hints of slash and most of the chapters will probably end the same way 'cause I'm just that uncreative, nya! This chapter is really short so I'll probably update again later today after I finish writing another chapter since the next one is kind of short also._

"This font is for real life regulars"

_"This font is for the concert regulars"_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis, TeniMyu, nor Dream Live 1****st**** sadly!**

_Please read and review! They make me want to write more, nya! :D_

**Chapter Two- Introduction of the Regulars**

"I like this, I do." Momo said, leaning back on against Echizen's legs.

"Saa, it is really interesting, don't you think so Tezuka." Fuji looked up at his buchou through closed eyelids. Tezuka continued to look at the screen.

"Aa,"

"…Gomen…"

Sigh. "Never mind."

_"These are the Seigaku Regulars!" Oishi stated as the cast moved around the stage._

_"He's a tough one who hates to lose!" Momo started singing._

The real Momo jumped! "Aah! I'm singing for the mamushi!"

Kaidoh glared at the screen. "Fsssh,"

_"No matter what it takes to win, he holds no power back! His ball changes into a snake with a fantastic spin. Watch him swoop down on the prey and never let them escape!"_

He scowled. "Just like the mamushi."

_"Don't underestimate Kaidoh Kaoru! You! I'm just getting warmed up!"_

_Inui steps up to the front holding his racket._

_"With all the data inputted, superior powers of analysis, the Data Man."_

Inui grinned. "Of course,"

"Tezuka is singing, nya! It's scary!"

"Kikumaru, thirty laps when this is all over!"

"You can sing Tezuka,"

"…Fuji, you too."

"Saa,"

_"He's got the depths of your mind probed within the conditions of probability. Coldly glowing glasses hide his eyes!"_

_Inui pushed up his glasses. "There is no such thing as an 'unreturnable ball'." _

"Of course there isn't."

_"And I have a stunning presence."_

"Of course you do senpai." Everyone looked at Kaidoh as he blushed.

"…"

"Ii data," Inui brought up his notebook as if he were writing in it when he was really only hiding his flaming face.

_Inui threw the racket. "Don!"_

Momo punched the air! "Yeah! My turn!"

_"A powerful swing like his is an invincible weapon!"_

_Taka danced around Momo, stealing the spotlight._

"Eh? Isn't this supposed to be my time Taka-san?"

Taka smiled shyly. "Ano, gomen Momo."

The violet eyed boy grinned. "No problem."

_"With eyes on the highest summit, and superheated blood!"_

_"Taka-san," Momo tapped him._

_"A warm heart too, he's friendly and cordial. The popular, social, and excitable party guy!"_

"Lets have a party, nya!"

"Isn't this kind of like a party, Eiji?"

"I guess you're right nya, Oishi."

_Fuji came up and held out his hand but Momo walked away._

The real tensai's eyes opened to rest on a sweating Momo.

_"Don't let the energy sag! Don't let it! Let's tear it up today! Come on guys, keep it up!" Eiji skipped upstage and grabbed the racket._

_"With a smile everyone loves,"_

Eiji grinned at everyone. "Really?"

Fuji smiled slyly. "Of course Eiji! You're smile is great, don't you think so too Oishi?"

Eiji turned to his partner whose face was burning up. Oishi nodded. The redhead acrobat squealed and glomped the mother-hen.

_"No matter the kind of ball, he'll return it! A tiny bandage is his trademark!"_

"Oishi is singing!"

_"Like a cat, he is both flexible and tenacious!"_

"What else can you be flexible in Eiji?" Oishi looked red again at Fuji's statement.

Eiji blinked. "Eh?"

_Eiji spun his racket. "Recharge complete! Guys! Sorry to make you wait!" _

_"Hidden deep in that heart," Kaidoh sang, _

"Taka-san, what are you doing?"

The sushi-chef in training blushed. "Eh…"

_"…Is a compassionate zeal combusting like a burning flame!" Taka took hold of the racket. "When he grabs the racket he goes full throttle! His unstoppable fast ball is 200 km/hour."_

_"GREAT-O!"_

"Saa, that's Taka-san for you."

"Aa,"

_"Give it, come on, give it…"_

"_Let's go for it today!"_

"_Just give it."_

"_Alright, let's go for it today!"_

"_Give it already. Give it."_

"_Guys on the first floor, ready?"_

"_Give it. Give it."_

"_Alright, let's do 'burning' together! Ready, set, 'Burning!'"_

"_Give it... give it…"_

"Taka-senpai sure is attached to his racket, huh?"

Most of the members burst out laughing.

Taka blushed and Echizen blinked in confusion. "What did I say?"

"Fuji is next, nya!"

"_An elegant smile, always praising someone,"_

"Or blackmailing."

"What was that Tezuka?"

"…betsuni…"

"_With sense unmatched, the Technician! An unquestionably technique and a special fighting aura!" _

"You sure are dancing gracefully, Fuji-senpai."

"Of course,"

"_It's thrilling! Our court's own noble youth!"_

"_Tsubame Gaeshi! It's still too early to win against me!"_

Eiji grinned at his best friend. "A little bit arrogant, aren't we Fuji, nya?"

Fuji continued looking at the screen. "It's still too early for him to win against me."

"But Fuji-senpai," Kaidoh frowned. "He's you."

He smiled. "But I'm better."

Eiji clapped. "Yay! I'm singing for Oishi!"

Oishi smiled.

"_The road of belief is a single straight line. Constantly moving forward, a strong, pure person."_

"My Oishi _is _pure, nya!"

"Aww, Tezuka, did you hear him? He said 'my Oishi'. Kawai."

"_Light lipped and hardworking, with deadly accurate play, he's the one who's got your back!"_

"Oishi always has my back nya!"

"_He'll decide the game in the first half!"_

"_Moon Volley! Everyone, this is great!"_

"And of course Fuji is singing for Tezuka, there was an 87 percent probability."

"_Locked deep in his heart is sincere hope! The coldhearted attitude is for the sake of victory!"_

"Really Fuji? My data says that it's for the sake of hiding his feelings for someone, hmm…"

Fuji was the only one to see that Tezuka's cheeks turned a slight shade of pink.

"_Still can't see it? The measured, calm power leads is to the future and defeat doesn't suit him!"_

"_Come, let's not be careless!"_

Real life Tezuka nodded. "Aa, don't let your guard down." Everyone blinked.

_The music stopped._


	3. The Freshman Trio

_Okay, so I like the freshman trio (at least I like them in this) But this is the regulars, nya!_

_Please read and Review!_

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, nya!**

**Chapter Three- The Freshman Trio**

_The music started back up._

_It showed a scene of the tennis courts with the regulars swinging their rackets and practicing._

"_Great-o! Burning!"_

"_Don!"_

"_Taka-san, keep your stunts over there!"_

"_Sorry, Momo,"_

_Tezuka and Oishi met at the front of the stage. "Tezuka, above all else, our regulars are really determined, aren't they."_

"_That's true. That's Seigaku's secret to strength."_

Fuji nudged Tezuka. "You're smiling! You should smile more Tezuka."

Suddenly the fifteen year old had the urge to smile. He fought it of course.

_The screen went to Momo and Kaidoh. "For Momoshiro and Kaidoh, they practice after school lets out." Next it showed the tensai and the acrobat. _

"_And for Fuji and Eiji, they truly are rivals, aren't they?"_

"_Inui takes down our data and fuels our fighting spirit."_

Said teen pushed up his glasses. "That's nice to know. Ii data,"

"_And what about you?" Tezuka asked._

_Oishi looks nervous. "My rival?" Their heads turned to look at each other._

"_Is it me?" Tezuka takes a step away._

The egg-head blushed and avoided his friend's eyes.

"_That makes you laugh?"_

_This made the audience laugh._

"_No," Tezuka's head was still turned away._

Fuji smiled. "You sure about that Tezuka?"

"…Hai…"

"_Alright, let's begin practice!" The brunette turned back to him and nodded in agreement. _

_The music got louder._

_Inui: "Overcome those weights! Swing with them! To be undefeated, you have to win! To win, you have to be strong!"_

"Are you saying we're not strong senpai?" Kaidoh asked, unsure.

The bespectacled boy turned to his kouhai. "No, I'm saying you must get stronger, but you are already very strong Kaidoh."

The boy lowered his head and blushed as Inui placed a hand on his shoulder. "Fsssh, thanks senpai."

Fuji grinned to himself. There was love everywhere.

They all just needed a push.

_They danced, swinging their rackets to the tune._

_Kaidoh: I'll show you what endurance is! Pushing until the pain gets comfortable._

_Momo: It's no big deal. This kind of suffering tastes just like honey. _

_Fuji: I'm not gonna lose to you!_

"You never want to lose to anyone, Fuji senpai."

"Of course Echizen."

_Fuji and Taka: I'm not gonna lose to myself!_

_Everyone: The one who's undefeated #1 will be me._

Eiji nodded his head. "Love this music, nya!"

_Tezuka: Pressing forward, challenging my limits!_

_Oishi: On the brink of collapse, I want to look up at the sky with a smile! _

Fuji smiled. "I always have a smile."

They looked at him.

_Eiji: I'm not gonna lose to you!_

_Eiji and Inui: I'm not gonna lose to myself!_

_Everyone: The one who's undefeated #1 will be me._

"The chances of us actually being able to dance like that are merely an 11 percent."

"Saa, I can dance like that."

Inui adjusted his glasses. "I wasn't including either you or Kikumaru in my data as I'm sure you—who can do anything brilliantly—and him who does acrobatics can dance like that."

"Thanks nya!

"Yes, thanks Inui."

Tezuka coughed but no one paid him any attention which made him frown.

Poor buchou. 

_The actors seemed to be struggling with the rackets. Those weights must've been getting heavy._

_Everyone: Facing the future! If we keep leaping forward, one day we'll sprout angel wings—_

"I want wings, nya!"

"I want them too, I do!"

—_and fly to the top of the world! Facing the future! If we keep leaping forward, one day we'll sprout angel wings and fly to the top of the world! Surely! Surely! Surely!_

_The crowd applauded as the music stopped._

"That was a good song." Tezuka admitted. Though he wouldn't admit that it had moved him somewhat. Saying that he liked it wasn't almost going overboard for him.

Fuji smiled and grabbed hold of Tezuka's arm, Inui peeked over the edge of his notebook. "Saa, it really was."

_Some odd sounding music started up as the stage once more lit up, showing that none of the regulars were there._

Eiji frowned. "Where'd we go nya?"

"We probably went to get ready for the next part." Taka answered.

Oishi narrowed his eyes at the screen. "Is that Horio, Katsuo, and Kachiro?"

_"It's huge!" Horio stated._

_"Whoa, awesome!"_

_"It's so spacious!"_

_"Ya-ho!" _

_Kachiro grinned in amazement. "Wah, cool, cool, cool! I'm gonna do it too!" He placed his hands around his mouth and called out, "Ya-ho!"_

_Audience: Ya-ho!_

_Katsuo pointed to himself. "Me too, me too!"_

_Horio and Kachiro stopped him._

_"You can't."_

_Horio: Its really awesome. They even do Panpashin here._

_The unobrowed boy placed his hands on his hips._

_Katsuo: Panpashin?_

_Kachiro: What's that?_

_Horio: How come you guys don't know that?! Well, the Panpashin is like, the pan-pacific-big-open-tennis thing!_

"… what?..."

_Katsuo: Oh, I see, the "Pan Pacific Big Tennis Open"!_

_Kachiro clapped: Way to go, Horio! You're so smart!_

_Horio: You're just an idiot._

"That's not nice, not nice at all."

_Kachiro: That's not funny._

_Katsuo: Of course not._

_Horio: You guys really don't know anything. In this stadium, you could stack three standard sized tennis courts end-to-end!_

"That is very big, fsssh."

_Horio: Everyone look, the roof is 27 meters high!_

_Kachiro: 27 meters!_

Taka blinked. "That's also very high.

_Kachiro: Amazingly high!_

_Horio: And did you know?_

_Katsuo: Ready, start!_

_Horio: For dressing rooms there are 6, no, 504 of them. Why exactly 504? Because on a tennis court there are 504 line intersections!_

_Everyone clapped._

_Horio: All lies._

"Che, of course they are."

_Kachiro and Katsuo: Lies?_

_Kachiro: Horio-kun, you're always…_

_And as they said this a figure made his way to the stage._

Echizen narrowed his eyes. "Baka!"


	4. You Got Burned Sempai!

_I don't know why, but there is just something so funny about Ryoma saying "you got burned". –shrugs- Not much to say about this chapter except please read and review! If you do, maybe I'll update again today! ;) Oh, and the chapters just keep getting longer pretty much._

**Disclaimer: Don't own, don't own, I don't nya!**

"_This font is for the concert"_

"This font is for the real peoples"

**Chapter Four- You Got Burned Senpai!**

_Kachiro: Hey look! A weird old man is standing over there!_

_The boy pointed to the side of the stage where a man in monk's robes was standing._

Echizen snorted and lowered his cap.

_Katsuo: What's he doing?_

_Nanjiroh: I heard there's something going on here, so I came to have a look. What's going on, I wonder._

_His voice was slightly muffled from a cigarette he held in his mouth._

_He swung his arm._

_Nanjiroh: Uh, what's this? Why am I holding these? You've got them too, huh._

_He clapped the things together._

_Nanjiroh: You use them like this?_

_Voice: Game set. Won by Echizen! Nanjiroh or something!_

_Nanjiroh: Back in my day…_

"His day was a long time ago." Echizen stated throwing a look at the TV screen.

Why did this baka have to be in it?

"Saa, who is this person, Echizen?"

He didn't answer.

_Nanjiroh: Well, whatever. Hey, kids! What's going on around here? My kid, Echizen Ryoma, you know him?_

Said kid groaned and tugged his hat lower over his eyes.

"Eh? That's you're father Echizen? You never told us! You never did!"

"…So?"

_Katsuo: I do._

_Kachiro: We know Ryoma-kun…_

_Horio: Hai._

_Nanjiroh: Where'd he run off to, I wonder. Hey, Ryoma! Come on, stop with the singing practice. Come play with me._

"Yada!"

_Nanjiroh: You're voice'll suck no matter what._

Eiji and Momo snickered and Ryoma blushed.

_"What the heck was that?"_

_"I don't get him."_

_Katsuo: Hey, today, you know? The sempai's were here. What were they doing?_

_Kachiro: In preparation for the nationals, they're doing a Dream Live!_

"For nationals?" nearly everyone echoed.

_Katsuo: Why would they do a Dream Live to prepare for nationals?_

"Saa, for the fun of everyone of course!"

_Horio: Why indeed. Tennis is a sport, isn't it?_

_Kachiro: Whatever, the sempais kind of fail compared to us at singing._

"Nani?!"

_Horio and Katsuo: That's true, isn't it?!_

_Kachiro: Especially someone like Inui-senpai!_

A glare hit Inui's glasses. "I object to that statement."

"Me too senpai, fsssh." Kaidoh looked anywhere but at his role model.

Inui coughed slightly. "Arigato Kaidoh."

Momo grinned mockingly. "Aww, look Kaidoh's got a crush on senpai!"

The data player smirked, deciding to defend his favorite kouhai. "And you don't have a crush on someone Momoshiro?"

He blushed. "I don't have a crush on Ann!"

"I never said I was talking about Ann, did I? In fact there is an 83 percent chance that you like someone more than her."

_Horio: No, what about Tezuka-buchou?_

Tezuka frowned. "They will be drinking Inui juice when we get back."

Everyone besides Inui and Fuji sweat dropped.

Inui's face shadowed evilly.

_Kachiro brought his hands up to his face and giggled high-pitched._

_Katsuo: What about Fuji-sempai's dancing?_

Fuji's cerulean eyes opened, sending a chill throughout the room.

Eiji whimpered and hugged his partner. "Oishi! Eiji is scaring me, nya!"

"It's okay Eiji." The redhead lifted his head so that their faces were only inches away. Dark blue eyes locked with forest green before their faces turned a deep red and they turned away from each other awkwardly.

_This time all three of them giggled in a high-pitched tone._

_Kachiro: That's something we won't say in front of fans, right?_

_They turned toward the audience._

_All three: Woah! Shh!_

_Katsuo: Speaking of which, us? What do you think we should do?_

"Betsuni,"

_Horio: Let's dance._

_Kachiro and Katsuo: Dancing?_

_Horio: Yeah, yeah! Let's do some cool dancing! Because don't we usually only go like this?_

_Kachiro: Yeah, we usually move the nets._

_Katsuo: And move out the props._

_Horio: No, that was me! _

_Kachiro: Once the sempais start singing, we collect their rackets. We gathered them right?_

_Katsuo: And got the buckets._

_Horio: That was me_

_Katsuo: Eyebrow drawing!_

_Horio: It's natural._

_Katsuo: But Horio-kun, you're eyebrow is drawn in, isn't it?_

_Horio: It's not drawn!_

_Katsuo: But it's so thin._

_Horio: It's not thin, it's growing out!_

"Why are they talking about an eyebrow?"

_Katsuo: Let me touch it._

"Why would you want to, nya?"

_Horio: Yuck dirty hands! You'll smudge._

_Katsuo: shut up._

_Horio: You'll smudge._

_Kachiro: Wait! What really matters is, where did the sempais go?_

_Horio: They're not here, so let's just do something!_

_Katsuo: If we're found out we'll get into trouble._

_Kachiro: I want to!_

_Horio: Alright, here we go!_

_All: Kachi nokoru zo! Kachi nokoru zo! Donna teki ni mo hirumi wa shinai…_

_Kachiro: Horio-kun, Horio-kun. Horio-kun, why are you going forward?_

_Horio: It just comes out like this._

_Katsuo: Ibara no michi no kanata demo…_

_Kachiro: Cut it out!_

_Katsuo: Yeah, yeah, there's something I wanna do. That one scene with Kaidoh-senpai. Okay watch. Here I go. Donna ni oitsumeraretemo…_

"Fsssh," Kaidoh looked away. "I take offence to this."

_Horio: You're voice isn't projecting._

_Kachiro: But really, Momo-sempai's much cooler._

Momo grinned as Kaidoh hissed. "I like that, I do!"

_Kachiro: Boku wa Katou-chan, Katou-chan!_

_Horio: Katou's your given name, isn't it? So yeah, which should we do?_

_Katsuo: It's obvious; Kaidoh-sempai is the best._

Kaidoh smirked as Momo whined. "I don't like that, I don't!"

_Kachiro: No, Momo-sempai's better!_

"Yeah!"

_The screen showed a picture of someone appearing on stage._

_Katsuo: It's Kaidoh-sempai!_

"No!"

_Katsuo pointed behind Kachiro: It's Kaidoh-sempai!_

_The screen showed Kaidoh resting his racket on his shoulder on stage. Then it showed Momo appearing on stage._

_All: Yeah, Kaidoh-sempai, huh?_

_Momo held up a "v" sign to the audience, but looked at Kaidoh across the stage._

_Kachiro: Or Momoshiro-sempai is better right?_

_Kaidoh: What're you looking at?!_

_Momo: What'd you say?_

_The crossed the stage to each other._

_Kaidoh: Leave, you jerk._

_Momo: You're an eyesore!_

Oishi sighed. "You guys just can't stop can you?"

_Kaidoh: Don't you feel any shame?!_

_Momo: Shut up, you! Here today, I'm taking the first song._

_Kaidoh: I'm going first._

_Momo: But I'm first._

_Kaidoh: I'm first._

_Momo: I'm first._

_Kaidoh: Me first._

_Momo: Since the first show you've always had the solos!_

_Kaidoh: Not like I can help it! I just have important games._

Echizen smirked at his friend. "Mada Mada Dane, Momo-sempai, you just got burned."

Momo blinked. "Eh?"

_Kaidoh: Whatever, you're worse. You steal all the interesting scenes!_

_Momo: Not like I can help it since I'm interesting!_

"Kaidoh-sempai also got burned. Mada mada dane."

_Momo: I just remembered something interesting._

_Kaidoh: What?_

_Momo: At the first show to get sympathy from the crowd, when it came time to sing, you forgot the lines!_

Almost everyone burst out laughing at this as Kaidoh blushed and turned away.

_Kaidoh: That was mortifying!_

_Momo looked shocked: Mortifying?_

_The boy with the bandana shook his head: No, predirected._

The regulars laughed along with the audience.

_Voice: "That wasn't predirected. You just forgot." Says the director Ueshima._

_Momo: Right? First of all, what number pair of shoes is this?_

_Kaidoh: This is the second._

_Momo: Didn't the costume director cry?_

_Kaidoh: I can't help it! I just have rough choreography._

_He said as they showed a picture of his shoes._

_Momo: So what? You saying that I don't have any rough choreography? That's what you said! Even though I'm the one sweating the most!_

"… we didn't need to know that Momo-chan." Eiji shakes his head.

_Kaidoh touches Momo's forehead: You're just the kind of person who sweats a lot!_

_Momo: I can't help it, I drink twice as much water._

_Kaidoh: Hey, just drink less. Maybe just half._

_Momo: Oh yeah?_

_Kaidoh: You work way too hard._

Momo and Kaidoh stared at the screen, horrified.

Fuji laughed.

"What's happening, nya?!"

_Kaidoh: Even on you're bike, you peddle too hard. That's why you keep falling! It's dangerous._

_Momo: You,_

_Kaidoh: What?_

_Momo: You worry about me?_

"Fsssh," Kaidoh blushed as Momo looked at him.

_Kaidoh: Of course not._

_Momo: You were!_

_Kaidoh: Were not!_

_Momo: You were!_

_Kaidoh: Were not!_

_Momo: Are!_

_Kaidoh: Aren't!_

_Momo: Are!_

_Kaidoh: Aren't!_

_Momo: Aren't._

_Kaidoh: Are._

Eiji grinned. "Momo-chan got you Kaidoh!"

_Freshman trio: It's the same, like Ibu, and Kamio._

_Momo: Well, you know, for the record, I worry about you._

Momo sputtered, trying to come up with a retort to himself as Kaidoh hissed and the rest—even Tezuka—looked at them, amused.

_Kaidoh: What?_

_Momo: You know, since you're plain and don't like being in front of people—_

_Kaidoh turned away from him, arms crossed over his chest._

—_on days like today, I think you'd get very nervous. Deep in my heart I cheer, "go for it"._

"No I don't!"

_Momo: Hey, you always just stand on the side! So today, stand in the center!_

_Kaidoh: I'm fine, I'll be off to the side._

_Momo: Don't be bashful!_

"Fsssh, who's bashful?!"

_Kaidoh: No, the side suits me._

_Momo: Hurry, come on!_

_Kachiro: Please!_

_Kaidoh: Oh really?_

_Kaidoh walks over to the center. Momo kicks him out of the way._

_Momo: You don't fit!_

Through his laughter, Eiji said, "That's mean Momo-chan! So mean, nya!"

"Momo!" Seigaku's mother-hen scolded.

_Momo: Look here, the center,_

_Kaidoh: What?_

_Momo: Look at this. Aren't I brilliant? Don't I shine?_

_Kaidoh: Yes you shine, of course you shine._

_Momo: What're you looking at?!_

_Kaidoh: You're hair!_

"…"

"What?"

_Kaidoh: What do you use on it? It just doesn't go down!_

_Momo: Shut up!_

_Kaidoh: It doesn't fall!_

_Momo: When that bandana comes off, your hair goes too!_

Kaidoh touched his head.

_Kaidoh: Don't say that!_

_Momo: Anyway!_

_Kaidoh: What?_

_Momo: I'm going to be singing first today._

"Che, not this again."

_Kaidoh: No I'm first._

_Momo: I'm first!_

_Kaidoh: I'm first!_

_Momo: I'm the first!_

_Kaidoh: I'm first._

_Momo: I'm going first._

_Kaidoh: Alright, let's do this. Let's take it outside. _

_Momo: You're right, let's finally settle this._

_Kaidoh: Perfect._

_Momo: Hurry up and go!_

_Kaidoh: What was that?_

_Katsuo: Cue!_

_The music started._


	5. Taka and Inui! Shiny, Sparkle!

_A warning now that this will have hints of slash and will have an extra chapter with actual kissing. So that is ten chapters, one extra chapter, eleven chapters in all. I'm done writing this one and will start on the second one (yes, there will be more, I'll be doing all the DLs with subs that I can make out). For fans of Perfect, Golden, and Kamio/Shinji pairs please read the extra chapter after the story is over! I'll probably be uploading two chapters each day if I stay ahead in writing the next story and if you guys review. So please review for the next chapter! I won't be doing a minimum thing though 'cause I myself don't like that._

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything that you recognize, nya!**

_"This font is for the concert."_

"This font is for the real world."

_Please read and review, nya!_

**Chapter Five- Taka and Inui! Shiny, Sparkle!**

_Momo and Kaidoh: Here it is!_

_Momo: You can't even touch me! You'll be scalded by my burning heart!_

Kaidoh scoffed.

_Momo: Whatever kind of tempest wind blows, I'm fine, I burn brighter, more violently, hotter than before! With a powerful swing as my weapon, I'll break you open on the wide court! Someday I'll jump to the sky! My signature Dunk Smash will surely finish the game!_

"Then how come I've beat you, fsssh?"

Inui adjusted his glasses. "There is a 76 percent possibility that this will make them fight more than they have been."

_Momo: You dance too!_

"Fsssh! Who are you telling to dance, baka?! I'll dance if I want to! Fsssh!" Kaidoh hissed, glaring hatefully at his rival.

"Well you can't just stand there Mamushi! The audience will get bored and 'boo' you!"

"Who's going to 'boo' me, teme?!"

"Guys, please, as I said earlier, we don't need a murder in Fuji's house!"

_Momo: Hey! Po-po-poaa! When cheeks get hot, they're dyed pink! Mo-mo-more! Peach is the color of victory!_

"Saa, Momo, you're playing with your name I see."

_Momo: And I'm Momo-chan! Momo-chan!_

"And Momo-chan can't sing, nya!"

_The actor playing Momo did a flip, sending the crowd screaming._

_Momo: Let's go nuts! Let's go totally crazy! Kaidoh, move it!_

_Momo ran towards him and Kaidoh caught him, spinning them both around._

"What are you doing Mamushi?! Get off me! Let go of me!"

Fuji, Eiji, and Taka laughed, even Oishi couldn't help the twitch his lips gave as Inui wrote in his notebook and Echizen smirked. "Mada mada dane!"

Tezuka—of course—wouldn't let anyone know that he was also feeling amused.

Kaidoh looked a little green.

_Momo and the freshman trio continued to dance as Kaidoh stood off to the side… again._

_Kaidoh: However cornered, I don't exhaust!_

Inui pushed up his glasses and looked at his kouhai. "That's because of your special training, you're stamina is 30 times better than the average person."

"Fsssh," the bandana donned boy blushed. "I know sempai, arigato sempai."

Fuji grinned… more.

_Kaidoh: It isn't just physical, my heart is also tough._

"It has to be to be able to see your face in the mirror everyday, Mamushi."

"What was that, peach butt?!"

_Kaidoh: Every second counts and I'm tenacious. Without ever losing breath, I stare down the prey! I have a practice menu to make me undefeated. It's three times as much as you guys!_

_Inui had entered the stage._

_Kaidoh: For three times the power!_

_Momo: That's crazy!_

_Kaidoh ran down to one side of the stage and stood running in place._

_Inui: You didn't think he'd do it?_

_He then ran down to the other side of the stage._

_Momo: Running 10 km? Go for it!_

_Inui: Want water?_

_Kaidoh ran back the other way to the music as Inui pointed to that side of the stage. He jogged over to Inui and took a glass filled with a green looking… liquid._

Everyone—besides Fuji, Inui, Tezuka, and Kaidoh (though he looked mildly sick)—looked horrified.

"You're willingly drinking that _thing _Kaidoh, nya?" Eiji gasped.

A shadow overcame Inui's face. "Kaidoh is my own personal guinea pig, shall we say?"

"That looks delicious Inui!" Fuji continued smiling. "Don't you think so Tezuka?" He asked the boy who he was still attached to the arm of.

"…Aa…" he lied. He would hate to be Kaidoh.

_Kaidoh: I vomit blood to get this power. Perseverance can overcome any opponent! I'll show you real viper tennis! However cornered I don't exhaust!_

_Momo: Po-po-poaa! When cheeks get hot, they're dyed pink!_

_Kaidoh: It isn't just physical, my heart is also tough!_

_Momo: Mo-mo-more! Peach is the color of victory! And I'm Momo-chan! Momo-chan!_

_Kaidoh: I'm really tough._

_Momo: And I'm—_

_Inui came in between them holding a glass: Inui!_

_Momo: Momo-chan!_

_Kaidoh: Really tough!_

_The crowed cheered as the song ended._

"Battle it out! Song style, nya!"

Oishi smiled at his double partner's statement.

_Momo: You're in the way! Let's take this outside!_

_Kaidoh: Alright!_

_Momo: You bastard!_

_Momo and Kaidoh ran off the stage._

_Freshman trio: Sempai! Wait, please!_

_Inui and Taka walked onto the stage the same way the others went off._

_Taka: They're fighting again?_

"Che, when _aren't _they fighting?"

_Inui: That would make it six times this month._

"Only six? That's not very much, not very much at all."

_Taka: Six times? You've got that kind of data?_

"Of course he does, nya! Inui is a stalker, nya!"

Inui looked at Eiji. "I'm not a stalker. You all are just easy to get data on…" Fuji, Tezuka, and Echizen looked at him. He sighed. "Except you three."

_Inui showed Taka the data of the number of fights they had. Taka grinned._

_Inui: Kawamura, doesn't it feel empty with just us here?_

They laughed.

_Taka: Like, the air got bigger, huh?_

_Inui: I wonder why. We're almost, uninteresting._

_Taka: Uninteresting?_

Fuji smiled. "No, you guys are very interesting… but you're still too early to beat me in that also."

Nobody said anything.

_Inui nodded: Uninteresting. No, Kawamura, you're unique! When you hold a racket, you go straight into burning mode. An important role, right?_

_Taka: Oh, I see! Thank you!_

Taka scratched back of his neck. "Yes, thank you Inui."

_Inui: Yes, good for you._

_He walked away and Taka followed him._

_Taka: No, Inui! But Inui, you… you make that rotten sludge-whaddyacallit._

Inui's brow twitched as Taka looked at him nervously. "Its not rotten sludge."

_Inui: It's Inui Juice!_

_Taka: Yeah, that. Because you make that Inui Juice, you have an important role, and it makes you a star._

A piece of paper fell from the ceiling, landing in front of Inui who picked it up and read it.

'_I love the Inui juice! It's so amusing to see everyone faint!_

_~M.B'_

"That's so mean, that is!"

_Inui: Is that right? Me, a star?_

A glare his Inui's glasses.

_Inui: No, but… Making Inui Juice has nothing to do with tennis. And it makes no one happy._

"It makes me happy!" And we all know who that was.

_Taka: Well, that's true._

_Inui turned away: I knew it!_

_Taka: No! You know, I never remember burning mode._

"Is that true Taka?" Oishi asked his teammate.

"No, its not."

"He was probably trying to make Inui feel better." Tezuka stated to the shock of everyone. This was the most he had said.

"And for comedy purposes."

Inui looked a little down-crested.

_Inui: I see. That would be true._

_Taka and Inui:….._

_Taka: Hey, Inui, I think we might be legendary._

_Inui: Legendary?_

_Taka: Here in the Tokyo Metropolitan Gymnasium, there's never been a pair met with a colder applause. What do you think?_

_Inui: It could be good data._

"Anything can be good data."

_Taka: Well, you know, right now, this is our segment, right?_

_They looked around the stage. Nobody else was there._

_Inui: It seems so._

_The two tennis players walked to center stage._

_Taka: We can do what we like!_

_Inui: That would be the case._

_Taka grinned: Should we do it?_

"Do what?"

"…"

"That sounded wrong Fuji-sempai, it did."

"I didn't need that image in my head Momo, nya!"

Inui and Taka blushed as Fuji grinned triumphantly.

_Inui: Do you think we can?_

_His voice sounded excited._

_The crowd applauded in agreement._

_Taka: Looks fine._

_Inui: Alright, let's sing a song!_

"Oh, so that's what you meant."

"Fuji, stop that, nya!"

"Fuji, twenty laps around the court when we're finished!"

"…Hai,"

_Taka: With dance choreography?_

_Inui: I think we should. So, Kawamura! Can we do the shiny, sparkle song I just made up?_

"Don't do it, nya! I don't want to be scarred for life, nya!"

"… That is mean, Kikumaru…"

_Taka: Oh, that one. Alright._

_Inui: Good, Let's ask the music and lighting directors to support us!_

_Taka: Where's the sound director?_

_Inui: Up there I think._

_Taka: Up there?_

_Inui: Look. He's up there. Please, Mr. Sound Director. Please play the shiny, sparkle song I just made up!_

_Taka: Please._

_They bowed._

_Taka: The lighting director, let's ask him too._

_Inui: Mr. Lighting Director, rather than the usual back lighting, fully illuminate us please. Please._

_Taka: Really bright, front, shiny lights, we'd like that._

"Che, you're going to regret that."

"You will regret that, you will."

"Fsssh, I have to agree with the baka sempai."

"Me too, me too, nya!"

_Inui: Please. Alright, let's go for it._


	6. Glad We're Friends, Gold, and PoT!

_If you hate any of the following three pairings then—as of chapter nine—this may not be the story for you: Perfect Pair (Tezuka/Fuji), Golden Pair (Oishi/Eiji), and Kamio/Shinji. Not much else to say here except please Read and Review!_

**Disclaimer: I don't own, don't own, don't own, nya!**

_"This font is for the concert."_

"This font is for the real world."

**Chapter Six- Glad We're Friends, Gold, and Prince of Tennis!**

"I wonder what this dance will look like, nya!"

"Saa, me too."

_Taka: Let's go Inui! Not here?_

_Inui: "Not here", being who?_

_Taka: Sorry, Let's go Inui!_

_Inui: Let's go Kawamura!_

_Both: Ready, set, cue!_

_Sparkly music started up!_

_Then… Fuji Syuusuke and Kikumaru Eiji appeared!_

_Inui: What? It's too bright. It's to bright Kawamura!_

Eiji jumped up and down. "Yay! It's our turn Fuji! But I wanted to see the dance, nya!" He pouted.

A paper fell.

_'You'll see it in Dream Live 3__rd__._

_~M.B.'_

Fuji smiled. "Good, I also wanted to see it."

_Inui: Kawamura! We're not in focus! Its not us!_

_Taka: Ah, too bright! Damn it! And we're the seniors!_

_Inui: Run!_

_Fuji and Eiji did some pretty fancy moves with their tennis rackets. It must be fun, dancing with an inanimate object._

_Fuji: Before we're disappointed, we exchange grins! Before we get upset, we give a laugh!_

"Of course, nya!"

_Eiji: Even if today's not good,_

_Both: Tomorrow will be okay!_

_Fuji: Let's bring back the feeling of being undefeated!_

_Eiji: Because you're here, I can give my all!_

"I always give my all with Fuji! He's my best friend, nya! I like this song Fuji!" Eiji glomped his friend who let go of Tezuka to him a hug.

"Me too, Eiji!"

The acrobat let go of his friend to place himself back around Oishi who smiled, and Fuji took hold of Tezuka's arm once more and didn't let go.

_Fuji: Because you're with me, I can compete!_

_Both: A match to raise ourselves higher is certainly a rite of friendship! I'm glad we're friends!_

_Fuji: On a road of battles, our fighting spirit boils over. On a road of collisions, our power only increases! With our continuous effort, the future is—_

_Both:—perfectly aligned!_

_Fuji: Let's continue to pursue the dream together!_

_Eiji: Because you're here, I can give my all! Because you're with me, I can compete!_

_Both: A match to raise ourselves higher is certainly a rite of friendship! I'm glad we're friends! I'm glad we're friends!_

_The two friends played a mock match to the music._

_Eiji: You got me._

_Fuji: You're still too early to win against me!_

"Saa, that's right." Fuji nodded.

_Eiji: All well! Too bad, maybe next week!_

_The music ended._

Eiji grinned. "That was a nice song, nya!"

Everyone agreed with the hyper redhead.

_They shook hands, the audience applauding before them, the two of them waved to the crowd before exiting the stage._

_But before the acrobat could, Oishi ran in._

_Oishi: Eiji!_

_He turned towards his partner._

_Oishi: Are you glad to be my friend too?_

Suddenly, a hand contacted with the teen's head. "Ow!"

"Oishi! You baka, nya!" Eiji smiled and glomped his friend. "Of course I am, nya."

_The crowd cheered as Oishi turned to look behind him and Eiji lowered his head, looking thoughtful._

_Oishi paused:… Eiji?_

_The sound of rain started._

_Oishi: Damn it, it's raining._

_He ran a little ways down the stage._

_Eiji ran towards him and placed a hand on his shoulder_

_Eiji: Yeah!_

_They grinned as the crowd cheered._

Fuji wiped a "tear" from his eyes. "Awww! That was so beautiful!" The two blushed.

_Oishi: Eiji!_

_Music started up and the two started to play a match._

The regulars swung along with the cool sounding music.

_Oishi: Even on rain slick ground, he's freely changing his form! With cat like acrobatic play, there's no ball he can't return!_

_Eiji: It's stamped on my heart, his we can do anything face!_

"So Oishi's face is in you're heart Eiji? Kawai!"

_Eiji: Because I've got his backup, I can play to my full potential!_

_Fuji and Taka ran on stage and played a match._

_Eiji and Oishi: You and I are Golden Pair! _

_Oishi: As if ESP-ers, dangerous! We can take on anything, and do it flawlessly! The level of trust is thrilling._

_Echizen and Momo ran on stage and played a match._

_Eiji and Oishi: You and I are Golden Pair!_

_Eiji: Playing by a whim, fragile! By playing what comes to mind, we have a deep connection, I'm thankful to follow you!_

Eiji smiled. "Of course we have a deep connection, nya! I love Oishi! He's my friend!"

Oishi wondered why he felt a little sad at that.

_Kaidoh and Inui ran on stage and played a match._

_Eiji and Oishi: You and I are Golden Pair! Mind-to-mind, psychic! Taking down powerful opponents, no matter the unfavorable conditions! It's as easy as it looks! We're perfect._

_Taka, Fuji, Echizen, Momo, Inui, and Kaidoh ran on stage and the eight of them played mock matches._

_Eiji: Kikumaru Beam!_

_The music stopped and the crowd applauded loudly!_

Eiji also applauded loudly. "That was sugoi, nya! I loved it! Let's watch that again! Again!"

"No, I think we should continue watching the rest of it, Eiji-sempai."

The redhead pouted. "Fine,"

_Tezuka ran onstage._

_Regulars: Tezuka._

_They gathered around him._

_Tezuka: Echizen, let's go._

_Echizen: Yo._

"Is that all you going to say Echizen?"

_The music started up again._

_Momo: Didn't you know?_

_Everyone: You know? He's the tennis prodigy!_

Echizen smirked. "Mada mada dane, it's about me now!"

"Ochibi is being arrogant, nya!"

_Kaidoh: We know._

_Everyone: We know! He's the Tennis no Oujisama!_

_Fuji: Isn't he cool?_

"Saa, I'm cool."

_Everyone: You know? He's the tennis miracle boy!_

_Taka: It feels great!_

_Everyone: We know! He's the Tennis no Oujisama! Hit it! Hit it! Slam away! Our obstinate Seigaku freshman won't lose to anyone!_

"Mada mada dane."

_Everyone: In serious competition his secret strife comes to the surface!_

_Echizen: I'm going to the top!_

"Che, of course."

_Echizen: Freezing, boiling over—_

"Echizen, you're singing! You are!"

"Fsssh, you're not very good though."

"Shut up Mamushi!"

_Echizen:—deep inside my heart is a flame. To obtain my goal tomorrow there's no reason for failure! Standing alone, the court is a lonely dream. To make a future a reality, I'll run, strip away my limits! The challenge continues eternally!_

_Everyone: He is the Prince of Tennis!_

_Echizen: The fight continues infinitely!_

_Everyone: He is the Prince of Tennis!_

"Of course I am, mada mada dane."

_Echizen: This is the proof that I'm alive! Everyone, having fun?_

_Tezuka: Inui!_

_Inui: Data will finish it, data is my tennis!_

"Data never fails."

_Tezuka: Kikumaru!_

_Eiji: Freely changing form, my net play!_

"Acrobatics, nya!"

_Tezuka: Kaidoh!_

_Kaidoh: The snake shot is my weapon!_

"Fsssh,"

_Tezuka: Fuji!_

_Fuji: My Tsubame Gaeshi won't be broken by you!_

"Saa,"

_Tezuka: Kawamura!_

_Taka: Ora, ora! Come on! Burning Serve!_

"Ano…"

_Tezuka: Momoshiro!_

_Momo: I'll use my wild dunk smash!_

"Don,"

_Tezuka: Oishi!_

_Oishi: The challenge continues eternally!_

_Everyone: This is the Prince of Tennis! Tezuka!_

_Tezuka: The fight continues infinitely!_

_Everyone: This is the Prince of Tennis!_

_Echizen: This is the proof I'm alive!_

_Kachiro: Did you know?_

_Everyone: You know?_

_Freshman trio: They're Seishun's strongest members!_

_Kachiro: We know!_

_Everyone: We know!_

_Freshman trio: They're the Seigaku Regulars!_

_Katsuo: Aren't they cool?_

"Saa, we're all cool."

_Everyone: You know?_

_Freshman trio: They're tennis' miracle boys!_

_Horio: It feels great!_

_Everyone: We know!_

_Freshman trio: They're the Seigaku Regulars!_

_Everyone: Win! Win! Be undefeated! The strongest regulars of Seigaku won't retreat a single step in head-to-head matches they thoroughly, completely crush the opponent! This is the Prince of Tennis! He is the Prince of Tennis! This is the Prince of Tennis! He is the Prince of Tennis! Yes now! Yes now! Yes now! Yes now! Let's play!_

_The music ended and new music started up._


	7. Casual Clothes and Microphones!

_Again, not much to say about this chapter except review! Review, nya!_

**Disclaimer: I don't own, don't own, don't own, nya!**

"This font is for the real world."

_"This font is for the concert world."_

**Chapter Seven- Casual Clothes and Microphones!**

_Echizen: Defeat everyone rising to the top. It's insulting, but someday I'll be number one. In passing someone, there's victory. Push forward and never retreat. Go forward! With a wordless battle cry, I put my faith in the ball, smash and receive! To the annoying opponent, a message in my eyes:_

"Everyone is annoying to you Echizen, everyone is."

"… Mada mada dane, Momo-sempai."

_Echizen: "Sorry. I'll take the win again today!" Yes, I'm always winner._

_Everyone: Passing from behind, all the way to the summit. Someday, the world's number one! If we fight, we become stronger. Pushing forward to complete victory. Go forward! With a wordless battle cry, I put my faith in the ball, smash and receive! To the annoying opponent, a message in my eyes: "Sorry. I'll take the win again today!" Yes, I'm always winner._

_The song ended with the team gathered in the middle of the stage._

"That song was so true, nya!"

_The lights went black._

_A few seconds later, music started up once more and the lights came back up._

_Tezuka: Become stronger to achieve our victory!_

Fuji leaned closer to his buchou. "Tezuka, you look so nice in that shirt."

Tezuka swallowed. "…Arigato gozimasu…"

_Tezuka: I command only the strongest team._

_Oishi: The city championships are just one step towards our goal. For Seigaku, now the difficult fight begins!_

_Fuji: Beneath the smiles is our boiling ambition._

"…You also look really nice Fuji…"

Fuji grinned and cuddled into Tezuka.

_Fuji: It burns under our fellowship like a spark. It's alive, in every heartfelt smash! You can hear it in the cries of our soul!_

Eiji gaped. "That's deep, Fuji, nya."

_Everyone: Rack up the wins! Rack up the wins! No matter the opponent, we won't falter!_

Oishi smiled. "You look cute Eiji."

The acrobat's face matched his hair. "Thanks Oishi."

_Everyone: Press forward! Press forward! Whatever the future brings, however distantly away the goal!_

_Momo and Taka: Complaining is weak! Overcome yourself first._

_Kaidoh and Tezuka: The highest position must be taken with your own hand._

_Eiji and Inui: Conquering the world, surely it is all for that day._

_Oishi: For Seigaku, now the difficult fight begins!_

"You also look awesome Oishi!"

"Arigato."

_Fuji: Until the day we're satisfied, there is endless suffering. Instead of tears, only pouring sweat! Can it be returned? An ultra-straight smash? You must stand that this is exactly what we live for!_

"Saa, this really is what we live for, isn't that right Tezuka?"

"Aa," he nodded.

"I live for the Golden Pair, nya! Golden Pair forever Oishi!" Eiji stated, wrapping his arms around his partner's neck.

"Hai, Eiji."

Inui pushed up his glasses. "90 percent of my life is tennis."

"Fsssh," Kaidoh turned to his favorite sempai. "What's the other 10 percent, Inui-sempai?"

The green notebook was brought up to hide his face. "… Other things."

"Lot of my life right now is tennis but soon it'll be sushi-making."

"Tennis is the best, it is! Right Echizen?"

"… Momo-sempai, stop, that hurts."

_Fuji: No defeat! No defeat! Are you prepared to go? Let's compete! Let's compete! Another match, until the day we're recognized!_

"Fuji is probably one of only one's of us who can actually sing, nya!"

_Everyone: Rack up wins! Rack up wins! No matter the opponent, we won't falter! Press forward! Press forward! Whatever the future brings, however distantly away the goal! Whatever the future brings, however distantly away the goal!_

_The music ended as they gathered in the middle of the stage._

_Eiji: Inui, why are you in a hot turtleneck?_

_Momo: Yeah that's right. It's so hot._

_Kaidoh: It's too hot._

_Inui: We were told to wear black and this is the only black thing I own._

"Really Inui?" Tezuka asked.

He pushed up his glasses. "…Hai…"

_Momo: You have nothing else?_

_Inui: Though I really do like black._

_Eiji: Go shopping?_

_Inui: Yes, I should. I'll ask my mother._

Nearly everyone laughed.

_Oishi: Because we're in middle school, right?_

_Kaidoh: That's right._

_Momo: Middle school._

_Inui looked at someone off screen warily: Fuji,_

"Aa, explains the look."

"What Tezuka?"

"….I said nothing."

_Inui: For you, are those your casual clothes?_

_He was wearing a soft white shirt with black colors and interesting pants. Very elegant looking._

_Fuji: Of course._

_He walked forward, left arm moving away from his body._

_Fuji: Lovely, right?_

_Unknown voice: Too shiny._

_Momo: I'm sorry, do you have to move up like this?_

_The second year copied him._

"Saa, do you have something against the way I move, Momo?"

"N—no, of course not Fuji-sempai!"

_Fuji crossed his arms and smiled: Got a problem?_

_Momo: None at all._

_He said, backing away from Fuji who was walking towards him dangerously._

"Run Momo! Run, nya!"

_Oishi: Fuji. Fuji. Fuji._

_Momo: But! Everyone looks cool, huh? I'm in the usual tank-top!_

_Oishi walked forward: Better than the usual jersey, right?_

Eiji grinned and laughed. "Ah, Oishi! You look fabulous in your jersey, nya!"

"Thank you again Eiji, so do you!"

Echizen tugged his cap down. "I think Momo-sempai also looks good too."

Everyone stared at him. Momo grinned and climbed onto the couch next to him. "Eh? What was that Echizen?"

"Mada mada dane."

"Eh?!"

_Taka: But, you know, we look like the cover of book #10, don't we?_

"Book?" Taka asked.

Eiji tapped his chin. "We must be in a manga in that world, nya!"

"Sugoi!"

_Oishi: That's right. We went for that look._

_Taka: But I was left out of that cover._

"…"

Everyone decided to say nothing.

_Eiji: Well, you know? The popularity vote didn't—_

_Fuji jumped toward Eiji before he could say anything more._

Eiji blushed. "Eh…"

_Inui: Kikumaru! Kawamura!_

_Taka rushed toward Eiji._

_The data player grabbed the power player before he could make it very far as everyone else protected Eiji._

_Momo: It's alright, Taka-san! It looks good on you. Better than the usual tank top, right?_

_Oishi: Better than the usual jersey!_

_Taka: Thank you._

Taka blushed. "Yes, thank you guys."

_Kaidoh coughed and went to the center of the stage._

_Kaidoh: Today, don't I…_

Inui smiled at his favorite kouhai. "You look very nice Kaidoh."

Kaidoh flushed. "Th—thank you Inui-sempai."

Fuji smiled at Tezuka.

_Kaidoh: Today, don't I look a little different?_

_Eiji: Oh, your long pants? You're wearing long pants._

_Fuji: Definitely._

_Kaidoh: Please look more closely. Look higher, look higher. Look higher. Around here if you would._

_He pointed towards his head._

_Inui: It's red._

_Multiple: Oh! Red, red._

_Eiji: its red, isn't it?_

_Kaidoh: I don't think it's my color._

_The crowed cheered._

"You look good Kaidoh. But I think green suits you 24.98 percent more than any other color."

_Multiple: its red, it's red._

_Oishi laughed: Better than the usual tank top, right?_

_Momo: Better than the usual hairstyle, right?_

"Unya! I like Oishi's hair! It's very Oishi!"

"Arigato Eiji!"

_Fuji: That's right._

_Tezuka coughed._

"Saa, I think Tezuka wants some attention.

Tezuka coughed and turned a slight pink.

_Inui: Tezuka, where did you buy your clothes?_

_Tezuka: In Shibuya._

Everyone looked at him. "Really?

Tezuka—against his will—blinked. "Is that shocking?"

_Oishi: In Shibuya… No way, you didn't… you didn't shop in a department store, did you?_

Everyone gasped overdramatically and the fifteen year old buchou rubbed the bridge of his nose. What was so shocking about this?

_Momo: No way._

_Tezuka: What do you mean, "no way"?_

_Momo laughed then stopped: You serious?_

_Tezuka nodded once._

_Voice: Oh, I see._

_Eiji: But since we're in special clothes, we should do something really fun!_

_Voices: Yeah, sounds good! That's right!_

_Momo: Well, what about a bowling tournament?_

_Oishi: Hey, Momo! But today's a concert!_

_Momo: Ah, that's right._

_Oishi: So let's have a billiards tournament._

"..."

"I won't even say anything to that, I won't."

_Everyone: What?_

_Oishi: Right. You're right._

_Eiji: And its way too small._

_Oishi: You're right. Since we're in such a big venue, let's do something that better fits the scene._

_Fuji: Yeah, we should. _

_Kaidoh: That's true, huh. It's the Tokyo Metropolitan Gymnasium after all!_

_Taka: Woman's volleyball?_

"Great idea Taka-san!"

_Eiji: It's fine even if we're guys._

_Voice: We can pretend._

_Fuji: And volleyball sounds fun!_

_Oishi: That's right! Let's set up the net over here._

_Voices: Alright! Woman's volleyball! I've got a ball! Here we go. Ready mamushi?_

_Inui: Today is our concert. Hey you, play with a little more spirit! Today is our concert! Today is our concert! So today we must have… a karaoke tournament!_

"Yeah, nya!"

"Saa, I want to sing."

"That's a great idea, great idea!"

_Momo: Wait a second. That's not special at all. Already been singing terribly all day, so…_

"Fsssh, that's true."

"What was that?!"

"Che, I've got to agree with Kaidoh-sempai, Momo-sempai. Mada mada dane."

"Eh?!"

_Inui: I haven't done much singing. And it goes without saying, I've had no solos._

He adjusted his glasses. "Probability that this is not fair; 100 percent."

…_._

_Momo: Let's go mamushi!_

_Oishi: Eiji, here's a big one!_

_Eiji: Alright acrobatics!_

_Inui: I see! I see! You want to drink my special Inui Dream Juice that much?_

_Everyone: What? No! Forgive us._

_Eiji: It's a special occasion, so Inui, let's hear you sing!_

_Everyone: Inui! Inui! Inui!_

_Inui: No, wait, wait._

"Tezuka, why don't you just come join us instead of standing behind us?"

"…Aa…"

_Inui: Wait! Well, I'm just, my throat is…_

"Fsssh, trying to make excuses, Inui-sempai." Kaidoh looked at his role model slyly.

"Eh?" he brought up his notebook. "Is that what I'm doing?"

"Kaidoh's right, nya! You were the one who wanted to sing!"

_The continued clapping their hands._

_Inui: Wait! I said stop!_

_Eiji: The glasses are off!_

"Saa, Inui, take off your glasses."

"…no thank you…"

_Kaidoh: It's cute._

"Fsssh," Kaidoh and Inui blushed as everyone looked at the two of them.

_They started clapping once more._

_Momo: Shitterukai?_

_Inui: Yuu noou?_

_Oishi: Poor man._

Inui coughed and hid behind his notebook for the… who's actually counting?—time.

_Eiji: Turn off the cameras._

_It showed a shot of Fuji covering his ears._

Eiji laughed.

_Inui: Well, if you have to go there. Momoshiro, as for you, that your voice will be too high; probability 75 percent!_

_Eiji: That's true, isn't it?_

_Momo: I have no ear for music._

_Inui: And more, Oishi, that your harmonization will be off; probability 87 percent._

Oishi frowned.

_Oishi: Wait Inui, for you, for your harmonization, that you'll get scared and not sing at all; probability 98 percent!_

"Haha! That's right, nya!"

Inui frowned. "This was not in my data."

_Inui: Well if you go that far, Kaidoh! You're singing voice goes "haan"._

"Inui-sempai?"

"…Gomen, Kaidoh."

He wasn't about to tell him that that was true.

_Inui: And it comes from your nose; probability 100 percent!_

_Voices: That's true! It's so nasal!_

_Inui: So, today… I'll be testing your singing voices._

"But you can't sing at all Inui."

"Mada mada dane, Inui-sempai."

His eyebrow twitched.

_Eiji: Testing?_

_Fuji: Inui, can you do that?_

_Inui: Of course._

_Tezuka coughed._

"Unya! Tezuka wants attention again!"

Fuji smiled and hugged his buchou's arm tighter. "I'll give you attention Tezuka."

He coughed.

_Tezuka: Haa, haa._

_Eiji: I think he wants to try._

_Tezuka: The night's sky…_

The regulars muffled their laughter as Tezuka remained his stoic self.

_Inui: Alright, the first will be… Fuji, go for it._

"Yay! My turn!"

Inwardly he was smirking. Let them all be doomed!

_Everyone rushed and stopped Inui as Fuji walked forward to take hold of the microphone._

_Eiji: You can't let Fuji get the mic! He'll never let go!_

Fuji growled and turned towards his "best friend".

"Gomen Fuji! Forgive me!" He bowed continuously.

_Oishi: Once he gets it, he clings with both arms._

_Kaidoh: And his butt will wiggle._

"…"

"That's true, nya."

"Tezuka," Fuji started. "Does my butt wiggle?" He smiled "innocently".

The brunette said nothing.

_Inui: Is that so?_

_Fuji walked forward._

_Eiji: No way, if Fuji gets the mic, he'll totally change!_

_Momo: That's right!_

_Inui: Yes, I see. There is another person who changes when holding a mic…_

_He tossed the microphone from hand to hand and Taka grabbed it._

"… uh oh…"


	8. Ibu Shinji!

_Don't you just love Shinji? I love Shinji so here is some Ibu Shinji for you!_

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, nya!**

_"This font is for the concert."_

"This font is for the real world."

_Read and Review, nya!!!_

**Chapter Eight- Ibu Shinji!**

"It's Taka-san's turn now!"

_Taka: Burning, yeah! Burning, yeah! Ora ora, come on! Burning!_

_As Taka sang, the other regulars were in the background calling his name._

_Taka: Burning, yeah! Burning, yeah! Ora ora, come on! Burning! My grip is a deadly weapon! With the mic already familiar in my hand,_

_They lined up, holding the person's waist in front of them_

_Everyone: Burning now! Burning now!_

_Taka: Just like a bullet shot! To shoot the opponent dead! Smash!_

"Wow… Taka, you're also so different holding a mic too, nya!"

"You are Taka-sempai, you are!"

"Ano…"

_Everyone: Burning now! Burning now! Burning now! Burning now!_

_Taka: No forgiveness, no stopping for anything!_

_Everyone: Burning now!_

_Taka: Wanna beg for your life? I won't hear it!_

_Everyone: Burning now!_

_Taka: Win or lose, this is a real match! Attack, attack, attack, onslaught!_

_Everyone: Burning now!_

_Kaidoh: There're sparks flying all over the court._

_Inui: Breaking you open with a glance. Spark!_

_Everyone: Burning now! Burning now!_

_Momo: Win with impact, like ship cannons!_

_Eiji: Nailed the opponent! Nice shot!_

"Sugoi, nya!"

_Everyone: Burning now! Burning now!_

_Oishi: Press forward, forget the past!_

_Everyone: Burning now!_

_Tezuka: Right now I've got nothing but raw confidence!_

_Everyone: Burning now!_

_Fuji: Tears or smiles, this is a head-to-head match!_

_Everyone: Burning now!_

_Taka: Hot, hot, hot, boiling over!_

_Everyone: Burning now! Burning yeah! Burning yeah! Ora ora, come on, burning! Burning yeah! Burning yeah!_

_Taka: Alright all together now, yell!_

_Everyone: Heave-ho, yeah! Heave-ho, yeah! Ora ora, come on, heave-ho! Heave-ho, yeah! Heave-ho, yeah!_

_Taka: You guys on the second floor, you got it too?_

_Everyone: Heave-ho, yeah! Heave-ho, yeah! Ora ora, come on, heave-ho!_

_Taka: Come on, come on! Let's keep it hot!_

_Everyone: Ora ora, come on, heave-ho! Burning, yeah! Burning yeah! Ora ora, come, burning!_

_Taka: Tenipuri forever and unstoppable!_

_Everyone: Ora ora, come on, burning! Burning now!_

_The music stopped and everyone collapsed to the ground._

"… That was a lot of 'burnings' and 'ora oras' and 'heave-ho's, nya…"

_Taka: Let's keep it going! Wasshoi, yeah! Wasshoi, yeah! Ora ora, come on, wasshoi! Wasshoi, yeah! Wasshoi, yeah!_

_Eiji: Taka-san! Taka!_

_Taka: Ora ora, come on, wasshoi!_

_Eiji: Taka-san, why are you in a workman's coat?_

"Why _am_ I in a workman's coat?"

"…."

_Taka:… Today's a festival!_

_Fuji: But today's a concert!_

_Momo: And where did you get the portable shrine?_

_Taka:… That has nothing to do with it!_

_Kaidoh: As usual, he's a weird one._

_Inui: As usual, there's no reason for it._

_Inui took the mic from Taka._

_Taka: ……_

_He looked around, confused._

_Taka: What? What?_

_A person appeared a little ways from the stage._

_Taka: Why am I wearing a workman's coat?_

"…maybe I really do forget burning mode…"

_Everyone: We don't know._

_Eiji: It's always like this._

_Taka peered away from the stage: Hey, look back there. There, in the dark!_

_It was Ibu Shinji! With a guitar!_

"That's Ibu from Fudomine! It is!"

_Voice: Some kind of wind?_

_Eiji: What? It says "Fudomine" on there._

_Momo: What?_

_Everyone: It's him!_

The doorbell rang.

Everyone looked confused. "Who could that be, nya?"

Fuji sighed. "Pause it, I'll go answer that."

The tensai stood and made his way to open the door to the outside where it was still pouring heavily.

His eyes popped open when he saw who it was. "Ibu Shinji of Fudomine."

There was a loud, "Eh?!" from the next room.

"Che, what are you doing here?" Echizen asked as the rest of Seigaku entered the hall.

Shinji shrugged. "I don't know why I'm here. I was with Kamio and we were playing a cool video game I've never played before, I've wanted to play it, but I've just never got the chance, so Kamio invited me over so we can play and I was really enjoying, even though Kamio was beating me as he was on level 26 and I was only on 18 but it was still fun, and anyways, suddenly, there was a bright light. I don't know where the light came from but it just appeared and it surrounded me and I couldn't control what was happening and then suddenly I was here, but I don't want to be here, I want to be with Kamio playing that video game I've never played before, it's a rather good game—"

Fuji smiled. "You can stop now."

Shinji stopped. "Oh, sunmason."

So after catching him up on what they were doing they allowed him to stay (because a bright light bringing him here must have been some plot the author made so that it would make some since that Shinji would be there for this part) they settled down and continued watching the Dream Live.

_He started playing the guitar._

"I wonder whose guitar that is because I don't have a guitar, Kamio has a keyboard but not a guitar, maybe Tachibana has one but I'm not sure because he never said he had one…"

_Shinji: I remember the day, one half a year ago, that day. Our match against the second years, the battle we never got._

"Oh, I'm singing about that day, I know what that day is, I didn't particularly like that day, I don't think any of us did…"

Everyone else sighed.

_Shinji: And the promise to let us become regulars? The coach treated like garbage. I remember that day, one half a year ago, that day. We brought our objections to the coach, and told the story. All of us were in tears, against the cowardly sempai._

"Ano… You're a very good singer Ibu, nya!"

"Arigato, I've never sang before, well except that one time with Kamio, but that time was forced, it was fine because it was Kamio but I don't particularly like singing, it means I can't mumble and I don't like not mumbling because then people could hear me, not that they can't here me anyways, but I still…"

They glared at Eiji who gave a nervous laugh.

_Shinji: And then he finally came to us, a talented transfer student. He forged understanding from our weakness, our star of hope, a rebel, Tachibana!_

"Tachibana is the best captain ever, no offence Tezuka, but Tachibana beats everyone. He's very caring and sincere and cares for us all and we really like him, we're lucky that he came to Fudomine or else our middle school years would be torture, of course the first part of our first year was torture, but then Tachibana transferred to Fudomine and he helped us…"

_Shinji: I remember the day, one half a year ago, that day, when sempais' violence merited coach interference, and everything we'd wanted was in hand. Our independence! Through hardships, we gained our positions. Shared pain bound us together, and forged our solidarity. And so we faced them, certain of being injured. A true battle is exactly like this!_

"Of course that's what its like, that was a battle and thankfully it was a battle we won but if Tachibana hadn't come we probably wouldn't have won and then that would have been horrible, especially because we wouldn't have gotten to face you Seigaku, and that would really suck, not being able to face our rivals."

_Shinji: Its passion a child can't understand. From the bottom of a pit, we were searching skyward, at a weak dream of victory. Our nails filthy with mud, simply obeying every world. We had to change the dream to reality! A true battle is exactly like this! A true battle is exactly like this!_

_His song slowed and ended._

_Shinji: Were you watching Seigaku?_

"They better have been watching because that song was just fabulous, it was my song after all, and it was about Tachibana which just makes it that much better, don't you think? I think so, but then again that's just me…"

_Momo: Yeah!_

_Eiji: Yay!_

_Momo: Come over here!_

_Shinji: Yada._

_Seigaku: Come on! Come on!_

_Shinji: I don't want to._

_Momo: Doesn't matter! I said come!_

_Shinji: so it's unavoidable._

"You know Momoshiro, that is rather impolite, I'm a guest there, you shouldn't be ordering me around, only Tachibana can do that and Kamio because he's my fukubuchou so of course he can but it gets a little tiresome because—sometimes—when I'm over at his house or he's at mine he likes to order me to do ridiculous things like make him food, even though he's a much better cook than I am—"

"You know Ibu," Fuji started, looking at the mumbling boy. "You sound like you like Kamio."

Shinji blinked.

"Like Kamio? Of course I like Kamio, he's my friend, if I didn't like Kamio there would be something wrong with me, how do you not like your friend, anyway? I don't think that's possible unless you're only pretending to be that person's friend but I'm not doing that, Kamio is actually my friend and I'm not pretending to be Kamio's friend…"

"I met that you like Kamio more than a friend?"

"Like Kamio more than a friend?" He asked slowly. "I don't know, maybe I do. How am I supposed to know if I like Kamio more than a friend? He does have really nice hair, it's very soft, and he's a good dancer, I like watching him dance, his skin is smooth, and his voice is nice, he's a good singer and I can listen to him all day without saying one word. Does that mean I like Kamio more than a friend? If so, then I guess I do…"

_He started walking to the main stage._

_Momo: Oh, man!_

_Eiji: He's going down the stairs!_

_Momo: Run! Run! Ibu-kun, run!_

_Taka: Oh, he's running._

_Eiji: Quickly! He's running. Now he's gone. Ibu-kun's awesome, huh?_

"Do you really think I'm awesome? That's cool, no one ever calls me awesome except my teammates, especially Kamio. Speaking of Kamio, I wonder if he's thinking about me."

_Seigaku: Cool, very cool. He's so cool. So awesome, right?_

_Inui: That was nice. A solo like that._

_Eiji: You should practice guitar._

_Momo: But that Ibu guy, really, he has a good voice, doesn't he?_

_Seigaku: That's true, very true._

_Eiji: Such a good voice, his voice!_

_Oishi: A voice like that, I'd like to imitate._

_Momo: Oishi-sempai, you couldn't._

_Oishi: Oh yeah?_

_Inui: Then, let's see, Oishi. Go ahead and imitate Ibu._

_Seigaku: Yeah! Try it!_

_Oishi: Sunmason!_

_Inui: Loud._

_Fuji: Too much energy._

_Momo: It came out! Out! Way too loud._

_Eiji: Hey, Oishi! Great energy!_

_Oishi: Thank you Eiji!_

_The grinned at each other and held thumbs up._

"I love your energy, nya, Oishi!" The redhead glomped his double's partner.

Oishi leaned into Eiji's warm and suffocating (not that he minded) embrace.

_Inui: What's with you both?_

_He asked as the crowd cheered _very _loudly._

_Fuji: What are you exactly?_

The two in questioned flushed a deep, dark red as everyone looked at them.

"Aren't the two of them boyfriends? Everyone at Fudomine thinks so because they just act like that, if they're not I'd be very surprised as they're so close, they seem like a perfect couple really…"

The blushed even darker as everyone else laughed.

_Inui: Well, Fuji._

_Fuji: Me?_

_Inui: Why don't you give it a go? It might be good._

_Fuji: Sure, I'll go._

_He walked up to the front of the stage, arms behind his back._

"Saa, I'm sure I'll be good, right Tezuka?" He asked the buchou who he was _still _attached to the arm of.

"I'm sure you will be," Fuji was good at everything.

_The crowd cheered._

"Ii data, it seems the audience likes you Fuji."

"I'd be surprised if they didn't."

_Fuji: Sunmason._

_His voice was very… breathy._

_The crowed applauded loudly._

_Inui: That's_

_Momo: Too sexy!_

Fuji leaned closer to Tezuka so that his faces were mere inches a part, his cerulean eyes open. "Saa, Tezuka," said boy looked at him warily. "Am I sexy?"

"… I—no comment."

Inui pushed up his glasses. "Probability that his answer means 'yes'; 99.9 percent."

"Only 99.9 percent?"

_Inui: There was an echo._

_Momo: And first of all, Ibu doesn't strike this kind of pose, right?_

_He placed his right hand to rest on his left as his chin rested on his right hand._

"No, I don't strike that kind of pose. Do I even strike a pose of any kind? I don't think I do strike any kind of poses…"

_Fuji lost his smile: Of course not. He doesn't._

_Tezuka coughed._

_Tezuka: Su..su..sunmason._

_Eiji: Eh?_

_Momo: Inui!_

_Fuji: I think he wants to do it._

_Inui: Alright, next will be…_

_Tezuka looked over at them._

_Inui: Momoshiro, you try._

"Aww, poor Tezuka. He wanted to try Inui."

"Yeah! My turn!"

_Momo: No, no, I'm fine. Kaidoh, you try._

_Eiji: We want you to do it._

_Kaidoh: Do it._

_Eiji: We wanna see!_

_Oishi: Momo can surely do it._

_Momo: Oh, really? Understood. Alright. I should imitate Ibu, right?_

_Seigaku: Yes, yes._

_Oishi: Ibu Shinji, channel him for us._

_Momo: Right, right. Here I go. _

_As he started the rest of the Seigaku Regulars interrupted him._

_Seigaku: You don't resemble._

"Aw, why didn't they let me try, why didn't they let me?"

A paper fell from the sky and Momo read it.

_'The person acting as Momoshiro Takeshi is the voice actor for Ibu Shinji in the anime._

_~M.B.'_

"We're an anime also! Sugoi!"

_Seigaku: Not at all! You don't look like him!_

_Momo: For real?_

_Eiji: You're face doesn't match._

_Shinji walked onto the stage._

_Shinji: Sunmason._

_Seigaku: Eh?_

_Shinji: Sunmason._

_Oishi: It's the real thing._

_Shinji: Doesn't resemble what? Long time no see._

"Yes, none of you can do it right. I'm the only one who can do it right because I'm the only Shinji. There are no more Shinji's like me, at least as far as I know, and if there were, that would be so weird…"

_Eiji: He said it twice._

_Shinji: Echizen-kun had a style change?_

_Fuji: That's not me, I'm Fuji._

_Fuji walked toward Shinji dangerously._

His eyes opened to peer at Ibu. "Why would you mix me up with Echizen?"

"Che,"

Yet _another _paper fell.

Man, this author sure likes making papers fall, eh?

_'Before the actor acting as Fuji Syuusuke played him, he played Echizen in the musicals. But—due to something—he took over the part of Fuji for the concert._

_~M.B.'_

"Ah, that explains that.

_Shinji:… That's strange._

_Oishi: He's Fuji._

_Inui: Fuji._

_Oishi: Let me introduce! Our special guest for today's concert, from Fudomine Middle School, Ibu Shinji!_

_Shinji: Ibu Shinji here. How was my song?_

_The crowd screamed._

_Shinji: Oh, you laughed._

_This made everyone laugh._

Including the regulars.

Shinji stared at them. "So mean."

_Oishi: Ibu-kun, you're scary._

_Shinji: Though cheering for Seigaku is fine, don't forget about Fudomine._

_The crowd applauded, meaning that they won't forget them._

"Yes, because Fudomine is the best. We'll beat you next time Seigaku. Just wait."

_Shinji: Well then,_

_Seigaku: Wait, you're leaving?_

_Shinji: Oh, that's right. I brought a letter from Tachibana-san._

_Momo: His buchou._

_Shinji: Should I read it?_

_Seigaku: Sure. Read it, read it._

_And the mumbling boy brought out a really long paper. Seriously, it was huge._

_Seigaku: So long!_

_Shinji: To everyone in Seigaku, and to everyone in the stadium, and to Tezuka-buchou,…. Challenge!_

_Oishi: Ibu-kun._

_Shinji: The end._

"…"

"That's it?"

_Seigaku: The end?_

_Oishi: With so much paper, is that all that's written?_

_Eiji: Only one word!_

_Inui: You didn't need that much paper._

_Eiji: There's really no need for such a long letter._

_Shinji: Here you go._

_He handed it to Tezuka._

_Tezuka: Challenge!_

They snorted.

Tezuka glared. "10 more laps."

_Shinji: Alright then everyone, work hard._

_Inui: Tezuka._

_Shinji: I'm sorry, I didn't hear you._

_Tezuka walked away._

_Shinji: Alright then everyone, work hard._

_Oishi: Our special guest! Ibu Shinji!_

_Eiji: Thank you! Bye bye!_

_Shinji left the stage._

The real Shinji also disappeared in a glowing white light.


	9. The Picture of Embarrasment

_Besides the extra chapter, this has got to be my favorite. I'm a Golden Pair fan, so you will see why that is unless you can figure it out from the chapter title if you've seen the Dream Live. So, there is only chapters 10 and the extra chapter and then its over. I will upload the first chapter of the second story though, a long with the last two of this one. _

_A warning for those of you who will be reading the next one also. It's a little more… serious. It will have Mizuki and Yuuta in it and you know how Fuji feels about Mizuki. Let's just say that both Mizuki and Yuuta… snap. That one will also have a lot more sexual references courtesy of Fuji._

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, nya!**

_"This font is for the concert."_

"This font is for real life."

_Ps. If any of you like the __**Dirty Pair **__(Oshitari/Gakuto) please read my story __**Sleepy Kisses**__. I'm thinking of making it a one-shot collection and I would love your input and opinions, nya!_

**Chapter Nine- The Picture of Embarrassment**

_Tezuka: Alright! Practice._

_Eiji: We already practiced!_

_Tezuka: We're all here._

_Kaidoh: We already practiced._

_Momo: No, Echizen's not here!_

_Seigaku: Oh, right, right!_

Echizen tugged his cap down over his face. "Che, you just realized that? Mada mada dane."

_Eiji: Ochibi-chan!_

_Momo: Echizen!_

_Echizen ran on the stage._

_Nanjiroh: Just wait a second. It's better if a little sock is showing, huh? And your hat is really important, isn't it? Alright, go for it._

_Echizen: I'm leaving._

_Nanjiroh: Wait, wait! Hold on! Ryoma, let's pull your shirt out a little._

_Echizen: Leave it, oyaji!_

_Nanjiroh: Be good. Don't pick on him!_

_Momo: Who was that?_

_Oishi: Who were you just arguing with? Echizen, are you okay?_

_Echizen: Just fine._

_Inui: Echizen, who was that just now?_

_Echizen:… Who knows…_

"…baka…"

_Oishi: Are you really okay?!_

"Nya! Oishi is worried!" Eiji glared at Ryoma. "Ochibi! Don't worry my Oishi!"

Echizen smirked. "Your Oishi? When did he become your Oishi, Kikumaru-sempai."

"First year," Eiji stated, oblivious the redness of Oishi's cheeks and the muffled laughter and mumbling around him.

_Eiji: Let's call the police._

_Echizen: I'm okay._

_Tezuka: Alright. It's time for the next segment. Inui, I leave it to you._

_Eiji: Why'd you step up?_

"Saa, Tezuka, do you have stage fright? I can cure that." Fuji wrapped his arms around his buchou and placed his head on Tezuka's should who stiffened slightly.

"A—Aa… I'm fine…"

Fuji pouted. "You sure about that?"

"H—hai,"

_Momo: I don't understand why you came up._

_Eiji: Why's that?_

_Inui: Alright, let's begin our next segment. In the time before this concert, I've gathered various data on you all._

"Fsssh, when haven't you gathered data on us, Inui-sempai?"

A glare hit his glasses as he pushed them up. "When indeed?"

_Inui: Here it is! The Big One! Gulp! What Inui Saw! Seigaku Regulars' Private Photo Tournament!_

"STALKER!"

Inui laughed inwardly.

_The crowd went wild._

_Momo: Wow, long title. _

_Eiji: Yay! Sounds like fun! _

_Fuji: It does sound fun._

_Inui: Who should it begin with? To begin, Fuji! I'll start with you!_

Fuji sat up and smiled. "These are sure to be good."

_Inui: Everyone… Don't you all want to see Fuji's sleeping face?_

"…What?"

_Fuji took a step forward, looking nervous._

_Momo and Eiji: Sleeping face?_

_Eiji: I do! I do!_

_Inui: Oh, you do? Alright, the sleeping face!_

_A picture of Fuji sleeping in his bed, a smile on his face (of course), popped up on the screen._

_Fuji: I'm a little embarrassed._

_Eiji: He's sleeping!_

_Kaidoh: Sleeping._

_Taka: How did you take this picture?_

Fuji opened his eyes and looked at Inui. "How did you anyways."

"… I have my ways…"

_Inui: And, Fuji waking._

_A picture of Fuji sitting up in his bed looking at the camera appeared on screen._

"Did he notice the camera, nya?"

"Saa,"

_Inui: He noticed the camera._

_Fuji: I realized Inui's presence._

_Inui: I was discovered._

Fuji smiled. "You're still too early to win against me."

"I wasn't playing against you Fuji."

"Saa,"

_Inui: And the third one._

_A picture of Fuji talking to his beloved cactus appeared on screen._

"Eh?"

"Fuji, you talk to your cactus?"

"Hai, it helps that cactus grow, knowing that it's loved."

Tezuka decided not to say anything.

Not that anyone actually expected him to.

_Fuji: I like my cactus._

_Inui: Yes, I see._

_Momo: Wait a second! Does Fuji-sempai really live in a home like that? I thought it'd be messier._

Momo and Fuji stared at each other, a sweat drop on Momo's head.

_Fuji rushed towards Momo. Taka, Eiji and Kaidoh blocked Fuji._

_Momo: Oh, I'm sorry! That was rude!_

_Inui: Fuji!_

_Momo: I said too much._

_Inui: There certainly was a lot of stuff. A lot of stuff there. Alright, next. The next one is yours Momoshiro._

_Momo: It's me? Bring it on._

"These'll be great, they will."

"Mada mada dane."

_Inui: Momoshiro, why didn't you challenge a human?_

Momo blinked. "Eh?"

_Inui: Take a look at this picture._

_In the picture Momo was raising a train!_

…_. And losing!_

"Why are you doing that, nya?"

"I don't know! I haven't done it. I haven't!

"Fsssh, don't talk to a sempai like that, baka!"

"Eh?! Do you wanna fight?!"

_Momo: Oh, you mean this! I was racing a train. _

_Inui: And then while racing!_

_A picture of a train with a bunch of people popped up._

_Momo: You were all on the train?_

_Eiji: Even Inui too!_

_Inui: You must be mistaken. That could not be me. And the outcome._

_Momo: I lost._

_The picture was of the train passing him… of course._

"Che, of course you lost Momo-sempai."

"That's no way to talk to you're sempai, it isn't!"

"That hurts Momo-sempai."

_Kaidoh: That's a loss._

_Eiji: Yeah, that would be impossible._

_Momo: I thought I could win! But I lost._

_Inui: You can't win against a train. And then Momoshiro's pained face._

_It showed a picture of Momo in pain of course!_

_Kaidoh: See, you definitely peddle too hard._

Momo glared as everyone else laughed at the reminder of that scene.

_Fuji: There's no way he'd make that face. Nope, no way._

_Momo: I guess that's my real face._

"And this one isn't?"

_Inui: I see, you're real face. And the next is… Kawamura._

_Taka: Me?_

_Inui: Yes, you._

_Fuji: Taka-san!_

_Taka: Alright then._

_Inui: You're helpful to your father, aren't you?_

"Of course he is, nya!"

_It showed a picture of Taka helping at the shop._

_Momo: Serving a costumer._

_Taka: I was serving tea._

_Fuji: Good job._

"Arigato Fuji,"

"You're welcome Taka-san!"

_Inui: And then, the second._

_Eiji: Oh, you're father!_

_Taka: Yeah, that's Oyaji!_

_Eiji: That's your father._

_Momo: Wait a second. Who is with your father?_

_Inui: He seems familiar._

_Momo: Who is that?_

_Inui: I wonder who it could be. And now the third!_

_Momo: A smile!_

"That's a nice smile, that is!"

_Eiji: It looks like he noticed the camera too!_

_Inui: Three days ago I visited you to eat._

_Taka: That's when you took the pictures?_

_Eiji: You were discovered, right?_

_Inui: So they're not really candid photos then, are they?_

_Taka: When you notice the camera._

_Inui: And the next will be Kaidoh._

_Kaidoh: Yes._

_Inui: It's you. But… Helplessness really makes you unhappy, I see._

"Fsssh,"

_Inui: This picture! Let me narrate them. This is Kaidoh who found an old man carrying something heavy. And the second. And so you helped him, right?_

_It was a picture of a man on Kaidoh's back with a box on his back!_

"That's sweet Kaidoh, nya!"

"That really is nice Kaidoh."

"Saa, you're actually a softy aren't you, Kaidoh?"

"That is 91 percent true."

_Eiji: Oh, you're so nice._

_Inui: However! The result is the third one! He didn't say thanks, that old man._

"Mean old man! Mean!"

"…Fsssh…"

_Inui: He immediately forgot that you exist. Do you understand? And then the fourth._

_Seigaku: Unfortunate!_

_It was a picture of Kaidoh looking sad._

"I don't like that guy, nya!"

"I don't like him either, I don't."

_Oishi: It's alright. People who see this recognize your effort._

_Kaidoh nodded: Thank you._

_Inui: The mood seems to have gotten chilly, so, Kikumaru-kun's shots shall warm us up._

"Unya! It's my turn Oishi! My turn!"

Oishi grinned at his hyper partner. "I'm sure they'll be great Eiji!"

_Inui: And the first, here we go!_

_It was of Eiji's face being blocked by a big ice cream! Yum!_

"That looks so good, nya!"

"Eiji sempai, come with me and Echizen to get ice cream later!" Momo grinned.

"Okay, nya!"

Echizen smirked. "Sempai's treat."

"Eh?!"

_Inui: And the second._

_Eiji taking a bit of ice cream! Eiji and ice cream, how awesome._

_Fuji: How cute._

He grinned. "Very cute Eiji."

The redhead held up a "v" sign. "Of course, nya!"

_Inui: The third is even cuter!_

_Eiji's puffed up face as he eats a spoonful of ice cream!_

_Oishi: Is this from that time?_

"…"

"Hmm?"

_Eiji grinned at his partner._

_Inui: Oishi, what was "that time"?_

_Oishi: No, its nothing._

_Eiji placed a finger over his lips._

_Oishi: It's nothing._

"Ii data,"

_Inui: Whatever. The fourth one._

_A picture of Eiji grinning at something opposite him in a booth._

_Inui: Kikumaru, why are there two parfaits?_

Eiji and Oishi blushed.

_Eiji laughed and looked over at Oishi who grinned and turned away._

_The crowed cheered as Fuji walked a step forward to see them both._

Fuji smiled slyly. "Saa, I think I know why, don't you Tezuka?"

Tezuka looked at the shorter boy.

_Eiji placed a finger over his lips again and looked at Oishi. The egghead did the same. _

_The redhead shooed people away from looking at him as he and his partner continued to grin._

Eiji breathed deeply, feeling his face flush, but he didn't let go of Oishi.

_Inui: Well, the next is Oishi. Yours… Oishi, your eyes are particularly frightening. Look at this picture!_

_Oishi was grinning at his fish tank! He loves his fish._

_Inui: Frightening. And the second! _

_The dark haired boy was looking oddly at something in the tank._

_Inui: What did you discover?_

The bespectacled boy's pen was poised over his notebook.

_Oishi hesitated._

_Oishi: I think that day, in the tank, I'd found a tiny Eiji._

Said teen blinked. "You found a tiny me! Sugoi! I hope you take good care of me, nya!"

Oishi flushed.

"Saa, those two are so kawai… and oblivious. They need a push."

_The crowd went wild as Eiji got a shocked, but happy, look on his face._

_Inui: I see, I see. And that would explain your facial expression in the third. It's this!_

_The audience went wild once more as they saw a picture of Oishi kissing the fish tank! I wonder what that's about. ;P_

Everyone was silent as they stared at the two blushing, oblivious idiots in the middle of the floor.

Fuji—being the sadist he was—said, "Oishi, you must really like Eiji to kiss a fish tank like that. It's so kawai! Maybe you should just kiss Eiji though, I'm sure it would be more pleasant."

Both boys melted to a puddle.

_Eiji was laughing as both of them blushed._

_Inui: What sort of relationship do you two have?_

_Eiji covered his face._

_Oishi: You can't hide anything from Inui._

_Inui: I already have a very good idea._

_Oishi: Inui,_

_Inui: What is it?_

_Oishi: You've been talking about us, but I've researched you're private life!_

Eiji solidified. "Oishi! Don't you turn into a stalker too! Nya!"

"I won't Eiji." He smiled softly.

Fuji shook his head. Does this mean their embarrassment is gone?

_Inui: What?_

_Oishi: Wanna see?_

_Everyone applauded._

"There is a 98 percent chance that I won't like this." Inui stated, pushing up his glasses.

Kaidoh looked confused. "Why 98 sempai?"

"It all depends on the photos."

Fuji smiled and leaned against Tezuka. "Saa, I hope that you won't like them then. I'm having fun with everyone being so embarrassed and everything." He turned to his buchou suddenly as everyone sweat dropped, hand resting on his upper arm. "Tezuka, I hope we get to see photos of you!"

"…"

Inwardly, he was praying that Inui hadn't gotten any pictures of.

_Oishi: Alright then, Inui's most enjoyable moments._

_Fuji: Yup, of course._

Nearly everyone fell over as a picture of Inui cutting something up appeared on screen!

"No! Not that! Anything but that!"

Inui's brow twitched. How many times was this?

_Inui: Oh no._

_Oishi: We already understand. You were making "that"._

"That! No!"

_Oishi: The second here!_

_The picture was of Inui peering down into his experiment! Oh the horrors of what is happening at that moment are unbearable!_

More than one person whimpered.

_Inui:… It seems I made a mistake._

_Oishi laughed: Oh, a mistake?_

_Inui: Yes, a mistake._

_Oishi: And the photo that scares us._

"What scares us? What scares us, nya?!"

_Oishi: The third one, here!_

_Eiji: What's going in?_

The redhead and the violet eyed boy fell to the ground dramatically, as Ryoma, Oishi, Taka, and Kaidoh twitched slightly.

The acrobat popped up and grabbed a hold of Inui. "What's going in? What are you putting in that drink? What poison are you concocting this time Inui?!"

Momo appeared next to his sempai. "It'll kill us! It will!"

Eiji swooned and fell on his partner who was looking mildly worried. "Oishi! I don't want to die! I'm too young to die! Save me Oishi!"

This time it was Inui's turn to sweat drop. "The chances of you overreacting now are 100 percent."

Fuji was just looking on in sick amusement as Tezuka shook his head, thinking he must have done something wrong in a past life to deserve to be the captain of such a team.

Fudomine must have had it easy; they didn't have anyone especially crazy on their team.

All at once every person on the Fudomine team sneezed.

_Echizen: That's suspicious!_

_Oishi: At this point I had to run away. Inui, what you are adding, please explain._

_Inui: Inside the blender… Inside the blender, is our audience's love._

"…"

"Is that possible?"

"Saa, I wonder Taka-san."

_Inui: But please listen! The Dream Juice I made for today, Kaidoh didn't drink it._

"My guinea pig didn't drink my Dream Juice." Inui looked at said "guinea pig".

_Momo: I am sorry._

_Fuji: How mean…_

_Kaidoh: I'm sorry._

_Momo: I'd wanna drink that!_

_Eiji: I wanna drink!_

Inui grinned. "I never thought I'd see the day when my teammates would willingly want drink my juice. There was only a two percent chance of that happening."

No one said anything.

_Kaidoh: There's none left. Really none left._

_Inui: No, none._

_Kaidoh: Yes, I'm sorry._

_Inui: I swallowed the rest!_

_Kaidoh: My remaining part?_

_Oishi: Let's drink juice afterwards!_

"What's the chance of us actually drinking?" Momo asked.

Before Inui could speak, Eiji answered, "Zero, nya."

"Ano… Fuji will probably drink it."

Fuji gave a sweet smile. "Taka-san is right Inui, I'll drink it! Tezuka too, right Tezuka?"

Tezuka fought slightly to cross his arms, but Fuji was stronger than he looked and wouldn't even budge in letting go of the buchou's arm. "… I probably have something to do afterwards."

Fuji frowned. "Saa,"

_Fuji: Let's drink._

_Oishi: And the fourth, here! It's flooding out of the top!_

They whimpered again.

_Inui: I'm sorry._

_Eiji: Chemistry! Chemistry!_

_Inui: The love overflowed!_

The regulars laughed.

"That's kind of sweet, nya!"

"It is! It is!"

_Oishi chuckled: I see._

_Inui: I'm sorry._

_Eiji: Though it's only bubbles, right?_

…

_Inui: And the next one… Tezuka._

Said boy sighed. Inui did get photos on him…

He let his guard down.

The tensai clapped like a little kid getting an extra large lollipop. "Yay!" he exclaimed childishly. "I get to see my Tezuka's pictures!" He grabbed onto the fifteen year old _very, very _possessively.

No one was brave enough to comment directly to him.

Eiji leaned over to Oishi. "Did he just say 'my Tezuka', nya?"

Oishi stared at his best friend who was looking a little scared at the short boy clinging to him. "Uh…" he didn't know what to say to that.

_Inui: I could not find enough data on you._

He adjusted his glasses. "As expected,"

Fuji pouted.

_Inui: So I visited you're mother, Tezuka Ayana-san._

"Nani?!" Everyone looked at their buchou in surprise. That was so out of character.

Fuji paid no attention to that and immediately brightened up. "Even better."

_Inui: And received these photos from her! Here!_

_Tezuka was standing in front of a brick wall, looking at the camera._

The real Tezuka groaned slightly.

Fuji cuddled closer to him, moving Tezuka's arm to wrap around his waist. He placed his face near Tezuka's so that they were only inches apart and grinned "innocently". "You're so kawai, Tezuka! You should allow me to take your picture, I would treasure them forever."

He just couldn't resist that supposedly innocent smile. "…Aa…"

The three and a half year old (well, he _was _born February 29th) smiled a real one this time.

_Momo: You're so young!_

_Kaidoh: I don't think he's changed much._

_Tezuka: Wait a second, Inui._

_Inui continued to grin: And a full picture of Tezuka!_

No one bothered muffling their laughter at the ridiculous looking picture of Tezuka standing in front of a brick wall next to a bike in a blue shirt, white shorts, and socks pulled up.

The stoic boy's face turned pink.

Fuji clapped him on the shoulder. "Don't mind, don't mind, we all still like you even if you are a dork Tezuka."

No one else bothered to agree, all still to busy laughing at the poor boy's misery.

Tezuka made a silent vow to make them all run two hundred laps around the school and drink a whole pitcher of Inui Juice.

_Taka: The backpack too, it's so small!_

_Momo: Why's he off to the right?_

_Tezuka was rubbing the bridge of his nose._

_Inui: He wanted to include the bike in the photo too._

_Fuji: That's so adorable._

He nodded with himself. "It really is Tezuka."

The brunette wondered why he felt so happy at this. "Arigato gozimasu."

_Inui: And the third!_

The laughter started up again as a picture of Tezuka sitting down, legs crossed, and holding up a tennis ball appeared on screen.

… Tezuka was really going to kill Inui.

_Inui: What's with that pose?_

_Eiji: He's got a tennis ball!_

_Tezuka: Inui!_

_Inui: What is it?_

_Tezuka: You're no longer a regular!_

… Inui pushed up his glasses. This was not in his data.

_Inui looked shocked._

_Tezuka: The trainer's jersey is yours forever._

"Saa, Tezuka, you must be very embarrassed. I think pink suits you Tezuka."

Tezuka then turned red.

"Red too,"

_Inui: Damn it, the fourth photo!_

_And the author really can't make out this photo really well so she's not going to say anything about it._

_Eiji: He's huge!_

_Inui: What a lonely backward look! What a lonely backward look._

_Momo: Cut it out._

_Tezuka: We're definitely done for the day._

_Eiji: That's it?_

_Inui: And then the final, Echizen._

"Che, these better be good and not mortifying Inui-sempai."

_Inui: You're a real practice geek, aren't you? Here we go!_

_It was a picture of Echizen practicing at his house._

Momo moved to sit beside his kouhai.

"Echizen, can't you do anything more interesting the practicing tennis? That isn't embarrassing, it isn't."

"I should hope it isn't Momo-sempai." He said, eyeing the arm Momo had placed around him.

_Momo: Wow!_

_Inui: And the second, here!_

_It was another picture of Echizen practicing._

…

_BORING!_

"…"

_Fuji: At his home, eh? Good kid._

_Inui: And the third._

_Yet another picture of Echizen practicing, but I'm guessing most figured that out._

Everyone sighed and Momo shook his friend. "Echizen! Do something interesting for once! You're boring! You are!"

"Yada!" Ryoma pushed his sempai, making him fall to the floor. He smirked. "Mada mada dane!"

Momo couldn't help but think that was cute.

Aw, how sweet?

_Momo: Is there anything you do besides practicing?_

_Echizen: Inui-sempai, why did you take only one kind of photo?_

_The audience laughed._

"Because that's all you do, nya!"

Ryoma tugged his cap lower. "Che,"

_Eiji: Really._

_Inui: Wait a moment. It's because you don't do anything but practice._

"Truer words were never spoken! They weren't!"

_Echizen:… Sunmason._

_Momo: What was that?_

_Oishi: Oh, Echizen, you wanted to try it?_

"Saa, I think we're talking about Ibu."

_The actor playing Echizen laughed and turned away. Fuji hid him._

_Inui: Echizen, it's okay, okay. I see._

_Oishi: Inui, can I say something?_

_Inui: What is it?_

_Oishi: We members are grouping on the left side of the stage. Why don't we spread out a little?_

Oishi turned red and looked at his teammate.

"Oishi! That's mean, nya!" But even as Eiji said this, he laughed.

_Fuji: Right. Right._

_Inui: Echizen, thank you for the good data._

_Echizen: Don't worry about it._

"…che…"

_Inui: And for all of you, I've prepared this._

_The author also doesn't know how to read Japanese but it's some type of order thing… she thinks…_

_Oishi: What's this? Alright guys. This year too, let's all work hard!_

_Tezuka: Hai!_

_It was time for another song._


	10. Final Curtain

_Kay, first, sadly the concert upload I was using is missing the very last part but thankfully that was only an encore and this really is the very end of the concert. So that's good. There is one extra chapter after this and that will have the pairs of Perfect, Kamio/Shinji, and Golden directly after this chapter ends. I will upload the first chapter of the next story with the extra chapter so look for that, and don't forget to Read and Review, nya!_

**Disclaimer: Don't own, nya!**

"This font is for real world"

_"This font is for the concert."_

**Chapter Ten- Final Curtain**

"Yay! Another song, nya! I hope it's a good one!"

_Kaidoh: A battle is a lonely game. Standing at the edge of a cliff, with a floundering heart._

_Momo: Like you could plunge at any moment._

"It sounds like a sad song, it does."

_Everyone: But erase bad thoughts and focus only on you opponent._

_Taka: Take the offense, and believe in the match,_

_Eiji: Play your own way, that's the rule._

"Of course it is nya! Why would you want to play anything but your tennis? Acrobatics is mine and mine forever, nya!" Eiji said excitedly.

Oishi couldn't help the smile as his heart fluttered a little.

Fuji leaned head on Tezuka's shoulder who didn't resist and instead let his arm rest on Fuji's waist.

This made the tensai turn pink.

_Inui: Don't show weakness, just press forward._

_Everyone: And show exactly what you live for! Right now, what's obtainable isn't our happiness, right now, we only endure for tomorrow. Right now, there's no haze of glory, right now, we bear hardship to gain the future. Right now, we're connecting the present to eternity!_

_Oishi: With the rivals we compete against,_

_Tezuka: We're alive together in this one moment._

Fuji smiles softly, his stomach twisting anxiously.

_Echizen: To never lose, to raise ourselves up._

_Fuji: Everyone aims at an eternity they call a goal._

_Everyone: Right now, what's obtainable isn't our happiness, right now, we only endure for tomorrow. Right now, there's no haze of glory, right now, we bear the hardship to gain the future. Right now, we're connecting the present to eternity! Right now, what's obtainable isn't our happiness, right now we only endure for tomorrow. Right now, there's no haze of glory, right now, we bear the hardship to gain the future. Right now, we're connecting the present to eternity! No and forever!_

_The music died away and ended._

Eiji opened his eyes, not realizing he had closed them, and spoke softly for once. "That was a nice song. I really liked it, nya. Did you Oishi?"

"Hai," he placed his arm over his friend's shoulder.

No one else really had anything more to say as they all agreed.

_The music for the next song started up._

_Fuji: Right now, what I see are all the figures of my beloved rivals._

"All of my beloved rivals."

Everyone stared and Tezuka stiffened as a small kiss was placed on his cheek by the small brunette boy who afterwards sat back and smiled.

Truly, Fuji could not believe he had just done that. That had not been planned, but it didn't look like Tezuka minded all that much which made him cheer inwardly to himself. Maybe Tezuka liked him back? That would wonderful.

_Shinji: Right now, enthusiasm that's boiling over, is a sign of my regretless fight._

_Eiji: What I grasp in the palm of my hand, my weapon, a racket's grip!_

_Taka: Surging past the opponents,_

_Everyone: Towards radiant, shining victory! Iku ze, go for it! Until you've done your best, never give up! Do it! Just my turn! Take hold of it! V.I.C.T.O.R.Y. Victory!_

"Victory!" Eiji screamed, jumping up and punching the air. Oishi looked at him in amusement.

_Momo: Why did you get a solo? You think you're interesting?_

_Shinji: I can't help it. I'm just interesting._

_Momo: What did you say?!_

"Are they doing this because the guy playing Momo was the voice actor for Shinji?" Taka asked curiously.

"Saa, maybe."

_Oishi: Just calm down Momo!_

_Inui: Would you perhaps like to sing with us?_

_Eiji: That'd be great! Sing with us! Right, ochibi?_

_Echizen: It's all the same to me._

"Ow," Ryoma rubbed his head as a fluffy pillow hit him.

"Ochibi! Get more excited, nya!"

"…yada…"

Oh, Echizen, you're so… unsocial. Sigh.

_Oishi: At the approaching Regionals, all the best of luck to our friends!_

_Everyone: Iku ze! Go for it! Until you've done your best never give up! Do it! Just my turn! Take hold of it, V.I.C.T.O.R.Y. Victory!_

This time Eiji sang along to it.

Actually, all of them did… except Ryoma who just pulled his cap lower and pretended he didn't care and Tezuka of course, who was singing along in his head.

He wasn't about to sing aloud. No way.

_Fuji: Iku ze! Go for it!_

"Fuji is the lead, nya!"

Fuji grinned.

_Everyone: Until you've done you're best, never give up! Do it! Just my turn! Take hold of it, V.I.C.T.O.R.Y. Victory!_

_The song came to a stop._

"Saa, that was also a very good song, wasn't it?"

"I liked that one! I did!"

"Che… mada mada dane… that hurts Momo-sempai."

"Me and Oishi loved it, nya! Didn't we Oishi?"

"Hai, Eiji. That was very good."

"Fsssh," Kaidoh, err… agreed.

"The probability that we will like most all of the songs is 98.9 percent."

"Aa… I agree that it was very good."

_It was time for the next song!_

_The audience started to clap to the beat of the song._

_Horio walked around the stage before going to one side and doing a flip. He continued to dance along with the music, doing turns and other things. (The author wants to let you know she is very bad at describing movements if you hadn't picked up on this fact by reading this story)_

_Katsuo and Kachiro jumped onto the stage and danced along with him._

_Horio: Nothing's too difficult for our sempai-tachi._

_All three: They're marching straight forward! Surely! Straight wins! Our Seigaku Tennis Club! Surely! Straight wins! Our Seigaku Tennis Club!_

_They waved goodbye to the crowd and walked off of the stage._

_Tezuka: Seek, grab hold!_

"Tezuka! You look so… I won't say what I want to because we have a baby here."

Ryoma blanched.

He wasn't an idiot. He grew up with his father!

Tezuka… he… was sure that the reason because it was so hot in there was not because the heat was on.

_Everyone: Challenge!_

_Tezuka: Yell, flare up!_

_Everyone: Challenge! You can surely find it, he meaning of your life!_

"Tennis! And my family!"

"What about your friends?"

"My friends are my family, nya!"

_Tezuka: Worries, struggles!_

_Everyone: Challenge!_

_Tezuka: Contend, understand!_

_Everyone: Challenge! And become more than yourself! Challenge!_

_The whole of the cast started dancing to the music. All of them wearing some kind of suit of sorts._

"You look great in your white suit Echizen!"

"… Arigato Momo-sempai."

"Fuji," Tezuka started. "You look… shiny…"

Crickets were heard everywhere.

Fuji smiled. It was true though. That blue suit was very shiny!

_Fuji: Recognition, the implicit understanding, of our unshakable bonds!_

_Everyone: At this moment, I'm glad for our chance meeting. Run forward, don't retreat!_

_Tezuka walked to the front of the stage._

_Everyone: Give your best, until your limits! Press forward, don't look back!_

_The moved around Echizen._

"Unya! Ochibi is in the spotlight!"

_Everyone: Right now, the sky is the limit! Combust 120%! Everything for the sake of victory! Everything for the sake of victory!_

_They gathered at the middle of the stage, waving to the audience before walking to different sides and taking a bow._

"Sugoi, nya! Sugoi!"

"Saa, that was very good."

_Oishi: Thank you everyone! Did you have fun?_

"Hai, Oishi!"

_Momo: Did you really have fun?!_

_Taka: You on the first floor, was it fun?_

_Eiji: Arena, have fun?_

_Oishi: Sincerely, thank you! Please support the Prince of Tennis musicals from now on as well!_

"Support! Support us, nya!"

_Momo: Support us!_

_Oishi: And now, this time especially…_

_Everyone bowed: Thank you all very much! Thank you! Bye bye!_

_The music started._

_Taka: Right now, what I can see,_

_Taka and Eiji: Are the figures of my defeated rivals._

_Inui: Right now, fighting spirit that boils over,_

_Inui and Kaidoh: is remnant from our win._

"Fsssh,"

_Oishi: What I grasp in the palm of my hand,_

_Oishi and Momo: My weapon, a racket's grip!_

_Fuji: Surging past the opponents,_

_The crowd cheered._

"It seems they like me,"

_Fuji and Tezuka: Toward radiant, shining victory!_

The tensai leaned on the taller teen's shoulder.

_The crowd went wild as they hugged._

Fuji's eyes opened and his heart beat a little bit faster, face turning pink. He couldn't help himself as he suddenly gave an embarrassed Tezuka a long hug. The regulars decided to let them be.

_Everyone: No matter how far we go, it will never end. Right now is only a starting line. Run, jump, drive it home!_

_Echizen walked out onto the stage._

_Everyone: Guide the way to Seigaku's victory!_

_They all sat at the edge of the stage minus Echizen._

_Everyone: You're the boy who will become Seigaku's pillar._

Tezuka and Echizen shared a look over Fuji's head as Fuji continued to hug Tezuka.

That boy was rather clingy wasn't he?

_They ran up to center stage and stood with Echizen._

_They waved, said their goodbyes, and it ended._

"That was good, nya, that was very good." Eiji said as Oishi helped him stood. They had been sitting for a rather long time.

Fuji and Tezuka both stood, but Fuji continued to hold onto Tezuka's right arm. "We had a good time too, didn't we Tezuka?"

The brunette looked down at his friend. "It was a good bonding experience." He agreed.

Inui helped up Kaidoh as Momo continued to sit with his arm over Ryoma's shoulders.

"I had a nice time, Kaidoh, chances are that you also did but won't admit it; 89%."

The bandana wearing boy looked away. "Fsssh, but now I don't have to admit it even if I wanted to, Inui-sempai."

He pushed up his glasses. "That is correct." He looked out the window. "It stopped raining." He pointed out.

Momo jumped up. "Come on Eiji-sempai! You said you would pay for Echizen and me!"

"I didn't, nya! You guys said that!" He was ignored as Momo pulled Echizen out of the house after saying a farewell to everyone else.

Eiji crossed his arms. Oishi laid a hand on his friend's shoulder. "Here, I'll come with you." A smile stretched across the redhead's face.

"Thank you Oishi! Come on, nya!"

"E—Eiji!" he stuttered as he went tumbling out the door.

It was quiet for a second.

"Well, me and Kaidoh are also going to get going now. Come, Kaidoh, I have a new drink I want you to test out." Kaidoh bowed his head and walked towards what he was sure would be his doom.

"I guess I should also go Fuji, it's been fun." He went to turn and walk away but before he could a hand on his am stopped him.

"Saa, actually, Tezuka, I wanted to talk to you about something." The buchou turned back around to see Fuji standing, eyes opened, and a small mischievous smirk on his face.


	11. Extra Chapter The Pairs

_Favorite chapter in the whole freaking thing! Love these pairs but—of course—they are or else I wouldn't have chosen to write these pairings into the story. There is Perfect, Kamio/Shinji (which is very light), and Golden… kind of. But you'll have to read it to see what I mean! :) I'm uploading the first chapter of it's a Dream Live: 2__nd__ along with this. It'll probably take longer to update because I'm still writing chapter 7 and it's only 1/3 of the way through. It is also going to be a little… serious… at parts. But that's what happens when you put Mizuki, Yuuta, and Fuji in a room together! ;D Also, I quoted a part from something (hint: Itte yoshi), who said it and what is it? Do you know?_

**Disclaimer: Don't own, nya!**

**Extra Chapter- The Pairs**

* * *

**The Perfect Pair**

* * *

"I guess I should also go Fuji, it's been fun." He went to turn and walk away but before he could a hand on his am stopped him.

"Saa, actually, Tezuka, I wanted to talk to you about something." The buchou turned back around to see Fuji standing, eyes opened, and a small mischievous smirk on his face.

"Okay," he turned fully to face his teammate. "What do you want to talk to me about?"

Fuji gestured to the couch. "Please, sit," Tezuka obliged.

When the tensai made no move to start talking, Tezuka sighed. Fuji wanted to talk to him, so why was it that he wasn't talking and was instead staring at him like_ that_? He didn't like _that _look in his eyes. It made him feel very uncomfortable.

What Tezuka didn't know was that this was what the shorter boy was going for. He loved watching the fifteen year old squirm, it was… amusing.

Finally, Fuji sat next to him. He just wished he didn't sit so _close_.

Their knees were brushing against each other's, sending shots of electricity down their spines.

The chemistry they had was unbelievable, even to themselves. They both knew this.

"This… concert from that other world has started me thinking on our relationship and just how much I value it." Fuji stated bluntly, leaning in a little too close for Tezuka's liking.

"A…aa, really?" He could swear that if his hear beat any louder, the people next door would be able to hear it.

Fuji nodded. "Really. And this made me think that maybe—just maybe—that I like you more than a friend." And slowly he innocently made his way to straddle Tezuka's hips.

Tezuka gulped as Fuji placed his (Tezuka's) hands on his hips. "I—uh," now this was completely out of character for the stoic boy. He _never _showed his emotions, around other people, but—for some reason—it seemed impossible _not _to show his emotions for Fuji.

"Call me Syuusuke."

"Eh?"

He laughed. "You called my name; Fuji, and I'm telling you to call me Syuusuke. You won't deny me that, will you?" For a second, the sadist looked mildly scared. The thought of rejection hadn't even crossed his mind.

"Aa… F—Syuusuke." A relieved smile made it's way to Fuji's lips.

"And I'll call you Kunimitsu!" The smaller boy wrapped his arms around the bespectacled teenager. He looked truly happy as he laid his head down on the firm shoulder.

Tezuka hesitantly let his arms wound their way around his friend's waist. Inwardly, Fuji squealed in happiness. He had never felt so… content and warm before.

Lifting his head from his buchou's shoulder, Fuji ordered, "Go on a date with me."

Choking, Tezuka couldn't help the expression of shock that crossed his face. "N…nani?"

Fuji shifted closer to the boy he sat on. "You heard me Kunimitsu, go on a date with me."

There must've been something wrong with his ears because Tezuka could've sworn that he had heard the words "date" and "me" in accordance to him.

"I…" he paused, looking Fuji in the eyes.

Those beautiful eyes for once looked so hopeful and innocent, like a child. There was jut no way he could say no.

He nodded. "I'll—I'll go on a date with you… Syuusuke."

He only saw a flash of the smile on Fuji's face as the tensai brought his own head down and soundly met their lips. Slowly, his eyes closed as his lips moved against Fuji's softly.

Tezuka was inexperienced in the ways of romance and kissing, but the fluttering of his heart surely meant that this was right. It just had to, because nothing that could feel this good could be wrong even in the slightest.

Their lips parted only for a second before they met again, this time with the added pleasure of Fuji's teeth on his lips.

The brunette gasped as his bottom lip was bitten and a tongue found it's way into his.

They moaned in tune and Tezuka hugged Fuji closer and tighter to him.

He vowed never to let go. This was something special.

* * *

**Kamio and Shinji**

* * *

When Shinji had disappeared in a bright white light, Kamio had been confused.

Of course, you would be too is you were playing a video game with your best friend and then they were suddenly just _not there_. It was weird, it was freaky.

It just didn't happen in normal life.

But then again, in a world completely about fourteen year olds and tennis you could practically call _magic_, not much was normal.

Of course, this was only the opinion of one of those said fourteen year olds.

Didn't these unlimited fourteen year olds _want _to grow up?

But anyways, back to the story.

Kamio had searched his house nearly for a half an hour before finally giving up and moving back down to the living room. The rhythm freak was just so confused! How had Shinji disappeared? Was it even possible?

Suddenly, there was another bright light.

The redhead fell to the ground in shock as his dark haired, mumbling friend appeared in front of him.

Shinji looked around, a little dazed. "Oh, I'm back? That's good, I was getting a little tired of those Seigaku people—"

"Seigaku?"

"—they're so bothersome, I bet they didn't believe me when I said Tachibana-san is the best captain, that might be because their captain was there but whatever, Tachibana-san is the best, you agree with me, right Kamio? I know you agree with me, everyone in Fudomine agrees with me, why wouldn't you? I don't know why you wouldn't because Tachibana-san is very caring and nice and a brilliant tennis player, he's the best and we all know this, too bad Seigaku doesn't, but enough about them, did you look for me? I hope you did because it would be kind of sad if my best friend didn't look for me when a bright light took me away right in the middle of playing that cool video that I've never played before so that I can go watch some part of some concert from another world—"

"Anther world?"

"—you don't even know how weird that is probably. Of course you don't because you weren't there but it is very weird and where did that light come from and why did it take me without my permission? That's very rude you know, person who took me by a white light without my permission. Who are you anyway?" I—"

"Shinji!" Kamio snapped his fingers, finally getting his friend's attention.

"Eh? Oh, sunmason." Shinji sat on the couch and Kamio followed.

"So, let me get this straight, you were taken by someone or something to some place where Seigaku was at and watched a part of a concert from another world?" Kamio asked slowly.

Shinji thought for a second. "Yeah, that's exactly what it was. But while I was there the Momoshiro on the concert was ordering the me on the concert around and I thought that was very impolite so I told him and then I said that only Tachibana-san and you can order me around because you two are my buchou and fukubuchou and Tachibana-san is Tachibana-san and you are you even though you sometimes take advantage of your power to be able to order me around but I don't mind because you're my best friend and its nothing that will embarrass me, just stuff that helps you out so I guess its okay, no harm done, I don't mind, besides I like you, you're my friend though I guess that Fuji guy thinks I like you more than a friend, I don't know, maybe I do? How would I know that? I've never actually liked anyone before and if I had to pick one person to like I guess it would be you but how do I know if I really do like you? Do you like me? I don't know because you've never told me so if you do or not, I…"

Kamio sighed. He was used to this but sometimes—like now—it still got on his nerves. He didn't know how someone could talk so much!

Sometimes he just wished that Shinji would shut up.

"… what's the deal with all the redheads anyway, they're like everywhere, is red hair really that popular? Of course you look great with red hair, Kamio, I really like your hair but others I—" Shinji stopped when he felt a pair of smooth lips against his own. He looked around and saw that Kamio had kissed him.

Kamio pulled back and eyed Shinji nervously. Had he really done what he thought he had just done? Had he just kissed Shinji to shut him up?

The redhead had to answer no to that. He hadn't kissed him to shut Shinji up. He kissed because he knew he wanted to.

Shinji blinked and looked at his friend in a daze. "Did you just kiss me? Why did you kiss me? I don't mind but I'm just wondering why, its nice to know why someone kissed me out of nowhere, especially if that person is my best friend so if you could tell me why you kissed me that would be a nice thing to do. Though I did like the kiss, you're lips are very soft and taste kind of sweet, I like that, did my lips taste like anyth—"

Kamio rolled his eyes and kissed him again.

* * *

**The Golden Pair**

* * *

Oishi and Eiji walked out of the restaurant a little while later walking the opposite way that Momo and Echizen were going.

They didn't speak. Bonding just came naturally to them without it.

So, left to their own thoughts, they thought about the concert they had watched not that long ago.

That other world sure liked to make them seem like a couple, didn't they?

_Inui: The third is even cuter!_

_Eiji's puffed up face as he eats a spoonful of ice cream!_

_Oishi: Is this from that time?_

"That time" sounded so much like something. Was it actually anything?

_Eiji grinned at his partner._

_Inui: Oishi, what was "that time"?_

_Oishi: No, its nothing._

_Eiji placed a finger over his lips._

_Oishi: It's nothing._

Why didn't that other self not want Oishi to say anything? Was he just doing that for fun, to make people wonder? Well—if so—it sure did make people wonder.

_Inui: Whatever. The fourth one._

_A picture of Eiji grinning at something opposite him in a booth._

_Inui: Kikumaru, why are there two parfaits?_

_Eiji laughed and looked over at Oishi who grinned and turned away._

_The crowed cheered as Fuji walked a step forward to see them both._

_Eiji placed a finger over his lips again and looked at Oishi. The egghead did the same. _

_The redhead shooed people away from looking at him as he and his partner continued to grin._

_Eiji breathed deeply, feeling his face flush, but he didn't let go of Oishi._

There was something there, there had to be.

Oishi was having the same kind of thoughts. What were these feelings he felt whenever he was around his partner? Did they mean something?

He had always thought they were only feelings of friendship, but thinking back on it, he never felt that way around Tezuka or anyone else, only Eiji.

_Inui: Frightening. And the second! _

_The dark haired boy was looking oddly at something in the tank._

_Inui: What did you discover?_

_Oishi hesitated._

_Oishi: I think that day, in the tank, I'd found a tiny Eiji._

_Said teen blinked. "You found a tiny me! Sugoi! I hope you take good care of me, nya!"_

_Oishi flushed._

When Eiji had said to take good care of him, Oishi had just felt some type of desire shoot through his entire body. He wanted to take care of Eiji because that was _his _Eiji and would forever be his.

But Eiji would only forever be his friend, that he was sure of.

_The crowd went wild as Eiji got a shocked, but happy, look on his face._

_Inui: I see, I see. And that would explain your facial expression in the third. It's this!_

_The audience went wild once more as they saw a picture of Oishi kissing the fish tank!_

He had kissed the fish tank! What was that about? Was he so fond of Eiji (even a tiny Eiji) to kiss a fish tank? He must have been.

Oishi was very fond of his Eiji after all.

_His _Eiji.

"_Oishi, you must really like Eiji to kiss a fish tank like that. It's so kawai! Maybe you should just kiss Eiji though, I'm sure it would be more pleasant."_

_Both boys melted to a puddle._

The egghead was positive that kissing Eiji would definitely be more pleasant, but would Eiji object to this? Probably. Eiji would never like him like that after all.

_Eiji was laughing as both of them blushed._

_Inui: What sort of relationship do you two have?_

_Eiji covered his face._

_Oishi: You can't hide anything from Inui._

_Inui: I already have a very good idea._

Just what was this idea that Inui—that everybody—seemed to have?

Was it what Oishi thought it was? Was it—

"Oishi," a voice broke through Oishi's thoughts. He turned and looked at the red head peering up at him curiously, a cute band-aid on his cheek. He wanted to kiss it.

"Uh, yeah?"

Eiji looked away, a red tinge to his cheeks. "I've been thinking about the concert and…" his voice trailed off.

Oh, so he was also thinking about it?

He nodded. "Me too," Eiji head shot up to look at him.

"Really?" Oishi couldn't miss the hopeful sound to his voice.

The fukubuchou looked ahead of himself. "Hai," he answered.

"So, were you also thinking about… about what Fuji said?"

Oishi didn't have to ask what he was talking about.

"_Oishi, you must really like Eiji to kiss a fish tank like that. It's so kawai! Maybe you should just kiss Eiji though, I'm sure it would be more pleasant."_

"…Hai…" he looked back at his partner.

Eiji looked so cute biting his lip like that and looking down at his worn shoes.

"Do you maybe want to—to try… it?" He looked back up, face expressing his nervousness.

Oishi thought for a little bit.

"It's—It's okay if you don't want to, I mean, I shouldn't have asked anyway, of course you wouldn't want to—to try it and—"

Oishi stopped walking and smiled in amusement. "Eiji," the said boy looked up, looking as if he were about to cry. "We can try it."

"Really?" he smiled. Oishi would try it!

He nodded. "Really."

Slowly, he lowered his head as Eiji tipped his forward, they were standing far enough apart so that not one other point was touching as they met lips.

Fireworks seemed to ignite around them and their eyes slowly slid close.

They thought it was over too soon.

The two parted, breathing too heavily just for a three second kiss.

"That… that was nice, nya." Eiji admitted as they started walking again.

"It was," he agreed.

At once they turned to each other. "Friends?" They laughed. "Friends."

They couldn't even admit to themselves the feelings they felts so how could they admit to each other? But—for now—friends would fine, and maybe one day they'll be more than that, but right now, being only friends was what they had to be because that was what they were. Only friends.

But still, the linked their hands and walked off.

It had been an exciting day.


End file.
